Le Pouvoir de Croire en Toi et en Eux
by HimeCo
Summary: Elle écrivait: "Année sombre et perfide. Mois courts et destructeurs. Semaines longues et pluvieuses. Jour de condamnation. Sacrifice exigé. Peur présente et fuite envisagée. Ce jour-là: La terre gronda. Les volcans entrèrent en éruption. Les mers et les océans inondèrent les continents. La voûte céleste se déchira. Les éclairs s'intensifièrent. La pluie se déversa: Je suis morte."
1. Prédiction: destruction

_**Résumé** : Elle écrivait: "Année sombre et perfide. Mois courts et destructeurs. Semaines longues et pluvieuses. Jours de condamnation. Sacrifice exigé. Peur présente et fuite envisagée. Ce jour-là: La terre gronda. Les volcans entrèrent en éruption. Les mers et les océans inondèrent les continents. La voûte céleste se déchira. Les éclairs s'intensifièrent. La pluie se déversa: Je suis morte."_

**PS **: L'histoire commence après l'examen de rang S, mais les sept ans de blancs (Acnologia) ne sont pas prit en compte, les mages de Fairy Tail sont revenues directement après l'examen.

**Crédit** : Tous les personnages (du moins la plupart) appartiennent à Mashima-sama.

Par ailleurs, prenez cette fan-fiction comme un nouvel arc de Fairy Tail, ce qui signifie rencontre avec de nouveaux (et nombreux) personnages.

**Petit mot** : Bonjour sur cette fan-fiction. Pour la petite histoire, ces écrits date de l'année 2011 (qui avait été mit en pause). Cette fan-fiction est une manière de rendre hommage au manga Fairy Tail, disons que je n'écris que sur ce manga, même si j'ai déjà commencé pas mal de One-Shot sur d'autre manga. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir, que malgré la réécriture, les premiers chapitres me plaisent toujours moins que les chapitres à partir du sixième.

Merci à vous lecteur (d'avance) et excellente lecture !

* * *

_« Dans la pénombre de la ruelle, une silhouette se déplaçait avec agilité. Bien que le vent glaciale de cette nuit soit bien plus persistant, la silhouette avançait d'un pas assuré, bien que dans son esprit l'hésitation régnait._

_Les nuages couvraient le ciel, cachant la luminosité rassurante de la lune et des étoiles, rendant toutes ballades nocturnes impossible, possible uniquement pour une seule catégorie. Les Mages, mais pas n'importe quel mage._

_Non loin de là, une personne aux longs cheveux d'ors marchait tranquillement dans son grand domaine. Elle était d'une beauté divine, et était la plus grande réussite de son époux. Son visage était doux et son sourire réconfortant. Cependant, cette nuit-là, rien ne se passa comme prévu, son sourire ne put la sauver._

_La silhouette se rapprocha lentement. A ses pieds gisait une femme. Le clair-obscure de la nuit ne l'aidant pas à distinguer les traits de celle-ci, mais seulement la large flaque rougeâtre qui s'étendait autour d'elle. L'ombre se baissa pour pousser quelques mèches de cheveux de cette femme. Un visage d'ange, que l'on aurait dit endormi. Sa peau était encore chaude et à ses yeux luisaient des larmes._

_La silhouette se demandait bien quelles avait été les dernières pensées de cette humaine. Lorsque soudain, un bruissement sur sa droite presque inaudible se fit entendre. Parait à toute éventualité, l'ombre se redressa avec rapidité, mais face à elle, une petite fille tenant une peluche la fixait avec interrogation._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Articula sans crainte l'enfant._

_L'ombre ne répondit pas. La peur était absente dans les yeux de cette petite fille. Alors elle s'approcha._

_-Je suis personne._

_La petite fille éclata de rire, sous les yeux analyseurs de l'étrange personne en face d'elle._

_-Vous avez un drôle de prénom ! Avoua l'enfant._

_La silhouette acquiesça, quelque peu déroutée._

_-Vous allez soigner ma maman ? Demanda alors l'enfant._

_La silhouette fit non._

_-Est-elle morte ? Redemanda-t-elle._

_La silhouette hocha positive la tête et vit l'enfant serrer sa peluche plus fort contre son petit cœur. L'ombre eut peur que l'enfant se mette à hurler ou à pleurer. Peur ? Oui, elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir avant de se retrouver à moisir dans une prison froide et humide. La petite fille leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Prête à partir l'ombre se retourna et amorça une marche de retour._

_-Avez-vous déjà tué ? _

_La silhouette se retourna._

_-C'est mal de tuer, rétorqua l'enfant déçu. La vie c'est précieux, renchérit l'enfant comme un reproche._

_La silhouette fixa longuement l'enfant, sans que celui-ci ne donne l'alerte._

_-Ceux qui meurent sont ceux qui le méritent, expliqua alors la mystérieuse personne, si une personne meurent c'est qu'elle le méritait._

_-C'est faux ! Hurla l'enfant, ma maman n'avait rien fait de mal !_

_Toujours avec un calme déconcertant, l'ombre demanda : Pourquoi est-elle morte alors ?_

_L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était posée cette question. Il est vrai qu'il devait y avoir des raisons._

_-On ne tue pas sans raison, on tue car on n'a plus le choix. Je te le demande, répèta la voix : pourquoi ?_

_L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'ombre avait déjà disparu. L'unique chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir, ce fut un petit médaillon rouge sang, s'évaporer dans le sang de sa mère. »_

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était très tôt le matin, mais l'aurore frappait déjà, de ses longs bras chauds et lumineux, aux rideaux de sa chambre, laissant passer un fil de lumière doré. La jeune fille soupira profondément, de longues bouffées d'air, pendant que ces cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière du jour. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Mais bien que cela soit fini, elle savait que cette phrase allait encore résonner dans son esprit toute la matinée, si ce n'est plus.

Après quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, Lucy se leva.

Elle fila dans sa salle de bain avec vive allure et fut prête tout aussi rapidement. Elle ne tenait pas à voir apparaître trois pervers pendant qu'elle se changeait. Et elle savait que même en fermant toutes les entrées de son appartement, ils apparaîtraient, elle ne sait comment, dans son appartement. Elle avait pourtant fouillé chaque recoins, chaque sols, mais rien n'y fit, elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver l'entrée mystérieuse, qui restait et resterait peut être toujours secrète à son savoir.  
Pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, deux individus louches s'invitèrent à sa table. Un jeune homme, portant un haut qui ne couvrait pas son torse, une écharpe blanche en écailles de reptile et des cheveux d'une couleur peu courante, d'un rose pâle dont les mèches tombant sur son front, mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux onyx. Il était accompagné comme à son habitude par un félin d'une couleur bleu pétant, et qui étrangement ne miaulait pas, mais parlait. Ils s'installèrent, mais cette fois-ci calmement, ce qui surprit la mage, mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'une jeune femme en armure et qu'un homme en caleçon arrivaient, derrière les deux compères. Elle comprit leur attitude extrêmement calme. Cependant, elle ne fut pas étonnée, que tous s'assoient à sa table, sans vraiment lui demander la permission; mais elle n'y pouvait rien, hélas, alors elle les salua, tout simplement.

-Bonjour à tous, sourit-elle  
-Bonjour Lucy, salua joyeusement, le mage aux cheveux roses.  
-Ouais, b'jour, salua le second mage en s'empiffrant des mets posés sur la table  
-Hey, c'est mon repas Grey, piqua Lucy en le frappant sur le haut du crâne  
-Fien fait  
-Tu fais pareil Natsu, fit Lucy en renvoyant la même tape.  
-Tu veux quoi le poêle?  
-La ferme slip-man  
-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le slip-man  
-Je t'attends

Soudain, ils sentirent comme une aura extrêmement dangereuse, qui tuerait si on la touchait. Les deux rivales, si fiers au départ, se firent tout petits et s'attrapèrent bras dessus bras dessous en chantonnant «On est amis, on est amis, Aye» suivit comme à l'accoutumée d'un «Me recopie pas Natsu» de Happy. Lucy ayant vu cette scène bien des fois, n'y prêta aucune attention et finit tranquillement, ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner.  
Une fois cette bruyante dispute terminée, ainsi que le petit déjeuner, la petite troupe se dirigea vers leur foyer: la très célèbre Guilde de Fairy Tail; mais sans doute la plus cinglée de toutes, ils ne le cachaient à personne. Et aux fil des jours, on pouvait constater qu'ils étaient surtout renommé de par leur caractère destructeur, ce qui retombait bien sûr sur la pauvre Lucy, celle-ci faisant partit de l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, mais aussi la plus redoutée, ce qui signifiait dans leurs cas que lorsque cette équipe passait dans une ville, elle laissait une trace bien claire et nette, car celle-ci se retrouvait à moitié en cendre et la plupart des monuments étaient portés disparus.  
Pauvre Lucy, elle avait vraiment du mal à payer son loyer depuis quelques temps.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la guilde, qui se brisa, lorsqu'elle rencontra le pied de Natsu, quelques morceaux atterrirent sur des mages aux alentours et certains morceaux furent renvoyés sur le fautif et comme à son habitude Natsu se lança dans la baston après en avoir reçu un morceau. Il fut très vite suivit de Grey; en caleçon; et étrangement de Erza, après que Elfman ait écrasé son fraisier. Lucy se contenta de survoler, grâce à Happy, la bataille qui faisait, une nouvelle fois, fureur dans toute la guilde. Le félin bleu déposa la blondinette près du bar, où Mirajane essuyait quelques verres ; la mage stellaire la rejoignit bien vite en évitant chaises et tables sous les applaudissements de son amie.

-Alors, je te sers quelque chose Lucy? Demanda toute souriante la barmaid  
-Non, je te remercie Mira, j'ai beaucoup mangé ce matin. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as Happy? Demanda celle-ci en remarquant que le chat courbait son dos en avant puis en arrière.  
-J'ai mal au dos, confia celui-ci.  
-Et pourquoi donc? L'interrogea Mira.  
-Lucy vient de le dire, elle a trop mangé et donc elle a grossit.

Lucy s'empressa d'attraper le petit chat avant qu'il ne s'enfuit et de lui tire les deux joues pour qu'il s'excuse rapidement et c'est ce qu'il fit, par peur de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa mâchoire pour déguster de délicieux poissons.  
Lucy ne s'attarda, néanmoins pas, dessus ; lâcha le chaton et se planta devant la tableau de mission, aux côtés de Nab. Mira surprise par cette attitude, lui demanda si elle voulait prendre une mission seule; bien que la femme pensait connaître la réponse de son amie, cela l'inquiéta encore plus, lorsque la mage stellaire fit oui de la tête. Après quelques minutes Lucy arracha une affiche du tableau, mais Erza vint lui prendre des mains.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Natsu qui sortait de la bagarre habituelle.  
-Tu comptes tout de même pas nous laisser Lucy?! Rétorqua Grey  
-Hum, tu dois creuser un tunnel pour permettre le passage de nouveaux rails de train, et ça pour un million de Joyaux ! S'écria Erza.  
-Et tu voulais nous laisser? Se vexa Grey  
-Merde, on est une équipe Lucy, ajouta Natsu tout aussi vexé  
-Mais vous cassez toujours tout ! Hurla Lucy.  
-Lucy a un câble qui a disjoncté, fit Happy en se posant sur l'épaule du Salamander  
-Hum, j'ai tout bien réfléchis, intervint Erza, on va partir toutes les deux, Lucy  
-Mais tu es la pire des trois, pleura Lucy  
Grey et Natsu éclatèrent de rire.  
-Grey, Natsu ne rigolez pas, se vexa Erza qui pour une fois se mit à bouder en s'installant au bar et en dégustant un fraisier  
-Pff, j'ai pas le choix je crois.  
-Aye

Lucy se dirigea vers la porte: _Autant partager tous ensemble cette aventure, après tout, nous sommes l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail! Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, allons-y!_

Les quatre nommés eurent tous trois des expressions très différentes, mais toutes traduisaient la joie de pouvoir partager d'autres souvenirs avec autrui. Happy virvoltait dans les airs, tandis que Erza s'était contentée de hocher la tête, les bras croisés pour approuver, quant à Natsu et Grey ils se chamaillaient. _Drôle de façon de montrer leur joie_, pensa Mirajane. Alors que sa sœur, Lisanna pouffait de rire en souhaitant bonne chance à Lucy. Celle-ci la remercia, espérant que tout ce passe comme prévu.

En rentrant chez elle, Lucy s'activa pour préparer ses affaires, ils devaient se retrouver, malgré les protestations de Natsu, à la gare à midi précise.

* * *

- Charuru on y va, appela la Dragonne slayer des cieux.  
- Oui, j'arrive Wendy.

Soudain, la chatte se figea et des images flous vinrent apparaître devant ses yeux. Des images épouvantables défilèrent :

~ _Le ciel était sombre et rouge. Des morts parsemaient les rues de Magnolia. Mais pas uniquement de cette ville, mais de toutes les villes du monde._

_Elle vit aussi un immense pilier à la blancheur immaculée, devenir aussi rouge que le sang. Puis un médaillon tomber entre des mains, et un visage apparu à elle, celui d'un homme blond à la beauté envoûtante. Elle vit aussi deux femmes, une aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleus, mais ayant aucune ressemblance avec les sœurs Strauss, et une ou plutôt un, du moins elle ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, avec des yeux rouges, et des cheveux aussi roses que Natsu Dragnir. Non, elle vit deux personnes avec les mêmes cheveux que le Dragnir. Charuru n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais il semblait que la vision d'Earthland détruite avait un lien avec ces trois personnes. Et l'une d'elle était un mage de Blue Pegasus. Oui, le blond qui avait combattu avec elle une fois, il y a plus de deux ans._

_Soudain, elle entendit des voix :_

_-Non, n'y vas pas, je ne veux plus te perdre. Mais.. arrête je te dis !  
-Hey, réveille-toi! Pour moi, pour Fairy Tail, aller!  
-Ne pars pas !  
-Je veux le voir, laissez-moi !_

_Puis il y eut tout à la fin cette question : Pourquoi est-elle morte alors ?_~

Charuru resta figée pendant plusieurs minutes devant Wendy, qui s'inquiétait et lui parlait sans cesse, sans la toucher, pour ne pas la brusquer. Puis le félin sorti enfin de sa transe.

-Wendy, je vais voir le Maître attend-moi, s'il te plaît. Ordonna-t-elle à son amie.

Wendy regarda son chat s'éloigner et se rendre dans le bureau de Maître Makarov avec une pointe d'inquiétude, perceptible dans ses yeux bleus.

Charuru avait peur, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ou prédire une chose aussi épouvantable. Mais s'il lui fallait une certitude, un événement qui lui prouverait que cela se produira, c'est si un fait divers concerne Blue Pegasus et plus directement : Hibiki, oui c'était lui : Hibiki Leithis.

Une nouvelle aventure allait débuter, mais tout le monde ignorait les événements à venir, des événements douloureux qui surpasserons l'imaginable.

* * *

Bon eh bien, voici mon chapitre premier.

Il est un peu différent de l'ancienne version, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à l'effacer totalement ou à trop le modifier. Donc voilà, je le trouve d'une qualité médiocre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même.

Pour la petite histoire, cette fan-fiction date de 2011, bien qu'elle soit en réécriture, je pense publier régulièrement.

Enfin, pour mes anciens lecteurs, vous savez ce qui va se passer ensuite, pour les nouveaux, il y aura de l'action, mais on ne rejoindra pas directement la trame principale de cette histoire, il va falloir patienter un minimum.

Merci de me lire. En espérant que vous continuerez à suivre les aventures d'EarthLand.

_Himeco Samishii_


	2. Putain, t'es qu'un con Natsu

Wendy, assise au bar, attendait Sharuru depuis quelques minutes déjà; et la fillette, déjà inquiète au départ, commençait à s'imaginer le pire ! Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire et puis elles devaient partir en mission avec... Soudain, une personne lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, surprise la jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, sur le qui-vive.

-Gérald, tu m'as fait peur !  
-Excuse-moi. Êtes-vous prêtes ? Sourit le jeune homme  
-Désolé, Sharuru discute avec le maître  
-D'accord, il s'assit à côté d'elle, on va l'attendre un peu; mais pas longtemps, sinon le client va s'énerver.  
-Tiens, de retour Gérald; je te serre quelque chose ? Fit Mira en arrivant  
-Non, je te remercie. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas vu Erza ?  
-Oh, elle te manque tant que ça, fit Mira en faisant semblant de s'étonner, et en joignant ses deux mains de joie  
-N-non, répondit-il prestement en détournant le regard gêné.

Wendy éclata de rire devant cette scène amusante et en voyant le regard honteux de Gérald ; Mirajane, elle partit servir une table plutôt fière d'elle.

* * *

Dans la gare, Lucy et Erza étaient arrivées en avance et attendait maintenant les garçons. Lucy était cependant perdue dans ces pensées.

/Cela va maintenant faire près de deux années depuis mon entrée à Fairy Tail. Il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de grabuge depuis l'examen de rang S où les Grimoire Heart s'étaient attaqués à nous. Ce n'est pas que cela me chagrine, mais ces temps-ci j'ai un sérieux problème, je me fais du souci pour rien et j'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment. _Elle regarda Erza_. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Erza qui pouvait avoir ce genre de pressentiment, je veux dire, surtout en ce moment, depuis que Gérald avait rejoint la guilde sous demande du conseil. Une demande bien audacieuse, mais qui avait de fortes chances d'être accepté de notre maître. Il avait quand même sauvé Natsu lors de la bataille contre les Oracions Seis, et puis voir Erza heureuse était plus que suffisant pour nous tous. Cependant, en parlant de Natsu../

Lucy chercha des yeux, les deux garçons manquant à l'appel et Happy aussi, mais dans une foule pareille, impossible de voir les personnes qui entrent dans la gare; Erza, qui était sagement assisse à ses côtés en mangeant une tarte à la fraise, lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt, que les habitants partaient plus souvent en voyage, depuis que la plupart des guildes noires avaient été dissoutes et arrêtées. «C'est vrai, il y avait de quoi être plus détendu, mais de là à tous partirent et prendre le train, fallait pas exagérer». Elle comprenait, maintenant, les paroles agacées de son amie.  
Lucy se leva brusquement en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras, alors que Erza tourna la tête, l'air mécontent.

-Sorry, firent les trois retardataires  
-Grey, tu n'as pas froid ?  
-Non, pourquoi ?

Lucy soupira et Erza posa sa main sur son front, plus que désespérée. Il était vraiment irrécupérable. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, que lorsqu'on lui faisait ce genre de remarque, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun habit sur lui; enfin cela arrivait rarement qu'il se retrouve nu en pleine rue; non, il gardait au moins son caleçon; le minimum, mais aussi le minimum pour qu'on l'appelle ''pervers''.  
Par ailleurs, il fallait se dépêcher, le train arrivait en gare et comme toujours, ça allait être la guerre, pour réussir à faire entrer Natsu dans le train. Et cette fois encore, ce fut la même scène qui se répétait: Natsu se tenant fermement aux rebords de la porte coulissante côté extérieur du train, avec mains et pieds, tandis que Grey, Lucy et Happy le poussaient de toutes leurs forces, pour essayer désespérément, de le faire entrer dans le train. Catastrophe, le sifflet qui annonçait le départ du train, résonnait dans toute la gare. Merde et Natsu qui ne voulait toujours pas bouger

-Natsu !  
-Putain, tu vas entrer, oui ?! S'énerva Grey  
-Aye, Natsu on va le rater  
-Tant mieux ! On ira à pied !

Alors que la scène se répétait depuis quelques minutes déjà, Erza finissait tranquillement sa tarte sur son banc; lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle se leva et trifouilla dans une de ses valises et en sortit un fil de plombs. Elle l'accrocha à l'une des poignées de la porte coulissante; sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, qui continuaient leur petite guerre; et l'autre bout, elle l'attacha fermement à la cheville de Natsu. Bien, cela finit, elle ordonna aux autres de le laisser tranquille et de prendre un compartiment, car le train allait partir, malgré les protestations de Happy qui ne voulait pas abandonner son partenaire.  
Sur le quai, Natsu criait et sautait de joie, car pour une fois, il avait réussi à ne pas monter, même si cela cachait quelque chose. Le train démarra et un long cri strident résonna dans la gare.

* * *

Alors que le train roulait, Lucy, Erza, Grey et Happy étaient confortablement installés dans leur compartiment.  
-Erza, ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir abandonné Natsu. Il va en mettre du temps pour nous rejoindre à pied, conclut Lucy  
-Aye, confirma Happy, déçu d'avoir dû abandonner Salamander

Soudain, ils entendirent à nouveau un cri strident, le même que quand le train avait démarré, suivit de coup que l'on donnait contre la vitre; ils tournèrent tous la tête, à l'exception d'Erza qui souriait malicieusement. Ils restèrent niais, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement par ce qu'ils voyaient, mais aussi effrayés de par la cruauté dont Erza pouvait faire preuve.

-N .. Natsu, bégaya Happy plus que choqué  
-A . i . d . e . - . m . o . i . ! . ! hurla celui-ci  
-Mais comment t'es arrivé là, l'enclume ? Demanda un Grey complètement hilare.  
-L . a . . c . o . r . d . e . ,hurla une nouvelle fois Natsu  
Lucy se contentait de regarder la scène, ne pouvant esquisser le moindre geste, le corps tremblant.

Natsu était accroché à la fenêtre du train, mais à l'extérieur du train, se débattant contre le vent qui fouettait son visage violemment et essayant de ne pas se faire emportait par celui-ci, tout en laissant s'échapper de long filets de baves. La corde qu'Erza avait, en fait, utilisée retenait Natsu au train et les reliait, donc quand le train avait démarré, Natsu s'était fait emporter avec lui. Et maintenant, il essayait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas lâcher le rebord de la fenêtre tandis que Grey essayait de l'attraper.

-Grey, tiens-toi mieux. Sinon tu vas tomber ! L'avertit Erza en dégustant une part de crumble à la fraise

Mais trop tard, Grey était passé de l'autre côté de la fenêtre; entraîné par le poids de Natsu et par la force du vent. Lucy s'empressa de se pencher, pour voir s'ils allaient bien et comme elle l'imaginait plus tôt, elle n'aimerait pas être à leur place. Elle aperçut un Grey accroché à la taille et au gilet de Natsu, et tous deux se prenant les rails dans la tête, créant une mélodie, comme si l'on tapait sur un xylophone, tandis que leurs bouches amassaient la terre, poussière de toute vie. La constellationniste avait mal pour eux, mais malgré leurs appels à l'aide, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à les secourir, et de se retrouver dans la même position que Grey; qui priait de toutes ses forces, que Natsu ne gerbe pas. Quand, Erza attrapa la corde, soudainement, et la tira; Natsu et Grey s'envolèrent dans les airs, se prirent la vitre de la fenêtre et se retrouvèrent enfin dans le compartiment, complètement dans les vapes et évanouis.

Après cet incident, tout le reste du voyage, Grey et Natsu furent sermonnés par Erza, qui se calma par la suite et reprit une part de Fraisier; pendant que Natsu, nauséeux, dû à contre cœur, poser sa tête sur les genoux d'un Grey qui roupillait en caleçon; et comme on peut se douter, eut des sueurs froides et avait sans doute fait un cauchemar à propos de ça; quand à Lucy, elle servait de coussin à Happy... Perdue dans ses pensées, la mage stellaire était en faites bien heureuse d'être partie en leur compagnie. C'est certain, car tant qu'ils seraient là, ce sera toujours que du bonheur et de la joie qui triompheront dans son cœur. La jeune mage s'endormit donc sur ces heureuses pensées.

* * *

Elle se sentait bien, une chaleur amicale et protectrice, l'entourait et la protégeait. Elle envahissait tout le corps de la jeune fille, qui ne sentait plus le froid glacial et les ténèbres de la vie, présent dans son cœur. Tous ses souvenirs douloureux partaient en miette, à chaque fois que cette chaleur entrait en contact avec chacun de ses muscles, chacun des membres de son corps. Tandis, qu'une main, dont cette même chaleur amicale émanait aussi, caressait ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds. Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle priait pour que le temps s'arrête.  
«Lucy», tiens, on l'appelle.. «Lucy»; encore une fois, en plus cette voix, elle l'a connaissait, mais.. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Natsu. Dans une position qui en dit long. Elle était allongée sur la banquette et Natsu était au-dessus elle, ses deux mains, entremêlées dans sa chevelure; et le pire, c'était qu'ils étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, tellement proche, que Lucy sentait la respiration roque de Natsu, s'engouffrait sur son visage. Mais ce qui restait le plus envoûtant, ce n'était pas son odeur particulièrement forte et virile, mais ses grands yeux, qui était d'une absorbante couleur noir onyx; Lucy semblait peu à peu se perdre dans un monde profondément noir, où des milliards d'étoiles scintillaient, éclairant ce monde rougeoyant et obscurcit par des rayures zébrant son front; ses étoiles malgré qu'elles se trouvaient loin d'elle, semblaient danser dans le ciel impur. La jeune mage ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde, qui devait être les souvenirs de Natsu ou quelque chose de plus lointain. Quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait à nouveau; mais cette fois à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
«A- l'aide..».  
«Lucy, réveille-toi». La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ils étaient toujours dans cette position; elle le gifla et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? Cria la mage rouge de gêne  
-Ben.. t'es malade, t'es toute rouge..  
-T'approche pas ! Cria une nouvelle fois Lucy en lui lançant son écharpe, en pleine figure, hein mais..  
-Ben, tu tremblotais en dormant, alors je t'ai couverte avec mon écharpe, sourit Natsu

La mage stellaire était vraiment touchée par cette attention qu'il avait eu à son égard, mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Et comme sortit d'outre-tombe, Grey apparu à l'extérieur du train ; ce qui effraya quelque peu la mage, puis passa sa main à travers la fenêtre et la tendit à Lucy, tout en lui disant que le train aller partir. Sans une ni deux, elle sauta hors du train, se faisant porter par Grey. Une fois sur pied à terre, elle aperçut Erza assisse sur un banc, mangeant un soufflé à la fraise, elle s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Bien sûr, elle appela Natsu, pour qu'il ne reparte pas avec le train, comme le jour de leur rencontre. Il sauta, bien vite, hors du train; mais étrangement quand celui-ci démarra, Natsu fut à nouveau emporté avec lui, sous les regards niais de tous. Pour cause, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé la corde qui le reliait au train. Mais ne voulant pas repartir seul et étant pris de nausées, dans un dernier effort surhumain, il s'agrippa au caleçon de Grey, malgré que celui-ci tombe jusqu'à ses chevilles rendant ainsi Lucy et Erza complètement rouge; il fut emporté avec Natsu par le train, et tous les deux s'éloignèrent. Seul une parole raisonna dans toute la gare :  
«Putain, t'es qu'un con Natsu ! ! »

Erza prit ses bagages comme si de rien n'était, et partit en direction de la ville, suivit de Happy; quand à Lucy, elle regarda le train s'éloigner et disparaître puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis.  
Ils prirent une suite dans un hôtel tout proche, mangèrent et prirent un repos bien mérité. Alors que la rouquine nageait dans un beau rêve, Lucy, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, son étrange pressentiment envahissait de plus en plus ses pensées, depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce monde obscur, et cette drôle de phrase, ne faisait que passer et repasser dans son esprit; sans qu'elle n'arrive à la chasser. Alors, elle décida d'aller se promener en ville.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, celle-ci était très animée et beaucoup de personnes étaient dehors. Elle marcha en longeant les vitrines des magasins, encore ouverts, malgré l'heure tardive; tout en balayant des yeux, les multiples recoins que ce paysage offrait à voir.  
La ville était illuminée de mille et une couleurs arc en ciel, qui dansaient au gré du vent pâle, qui soufflait en faisant virevolter, dans sa longue robe fluide, des milliers de pétales, partant du rose clair au rose nuit, et en passant par toute la gamme de rose. En arrière-plan, une immense forêt d'un vert émeraude, trônait sur la montagne, qui était merveilleusement bien sculptée par les intempéries fluviales et du temps qui passe. Au travers de sa roche, l'eau glissait comme un serpent, en faisant jouer sa couleur, qui passait du bleu turquoise au vert pâle, qui illuminait la magnifique grotte, qu'elle sculptait inlassablement ; et que l'on pouvait voir depuis un observatoire ; de couleur jaune et cette eau finissait par se jeter dans une profonde crevasse, dont on ne voyait pas le fond. D'ailleurs un pont en béton la traversait par-dessus et l'on pouvait admirer le monde obscure, sans lumière, que rejoignait ses eaux. De majestueux poissons aux écailles pailletées, serpentaient dans les rapides, éblouissant les yeux à chacun de leurs passages.

/Quelle ville époustouflante/ pensa Lucy, qui épuisée de balayer chaque recoin du paysage, avec ses yeux, s'installa sur un banc dans un parc, face à une fontaine qui..

-La ferme! J'ai dit non ! Non, mais tu veux que je te tue ou quoi ? J'ai dit: n'approche plus, plus jamais de moi. Sinon, le pire reste à venir...  
Lucy se cacha derrière le banc, et tendit l'oreille, pour mieux entendre et écouter la conversation  
-Attend, tu comptes nous quitter comme ça, sans une explication  
-Je suis en train de le faire  
-Attend, je t'en prie !  
-Navré, ma vie est finie ici, je dois aller les rejoindre. Adieu.

Alors qu'une personne s'éloignait, la seconde, s'accouda contre le rebord de la fontaine, un air terriblement désespéré arpentant son visage. La constellationniste eut alors, vraiment honte d'avoir ainsi écouté cette conversation. Elle recula lentement, se redressa et traverse le parc; quand elle écrasa une brindille, dont le craquement avait dû raisonner jusqu'à la fontaine, car derrière elle, elle entendait des bruits de pas approcher. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus; et elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment possible, car on lui maintenait fermement le poignet. Alors, dans un excès de panique et de peur, elle gifla la personne qui la retenait et s'apprêta à partir à toute jambe, quand une voix l'interpella, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celle de Grey:

-Aie,pourquoi tu as fait ça Lucy? Tu croyais que c'était qui, abrutie, fit le mage en caressant sa joue rouge de douleur  
-T'avais qu'à pas lui faire peur, sale pervers  
-Natsu ! S'étonna la mage stellaire  
-Ahah, qui d'autre, répondit-il fièrement en se pointant du pouce.  
-Viens te battre l'enclume!  
-Je suis déjà là, slip-man!

Lucy regarda ses deux mais se battre à nouveau. /Ils sont irrécupérables. N'arrêteront-ils donc jamais?/ se dit-elle à elle-même, plus qu'énervée par leurs chamailleries grotesques et puériles. Alors elle sortit du parc, les mains dans les poches, en les abandonnant. Elle repensa à l'étrange conversation, la personne allait donc mourir ? Ma vie est finie .. ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?  
Quand en l'a voyant partir, les deux compères arrêtèrent de se battre pour la suivre; Lucy ne les ayant pas remarqué, s'arrêta devant une vitrine: à l'intérieur une jeune femme essayait devant un miroir une magnifique robe de mariée. Jamais elle ne pourrait porter une aussi belle robe de toute sa vie, soupira la jeune mage

-Ça t'irait bien  
Surprise la jeune fille envoya une seconde baffe, mais celle-ci fut pour  
-Natsu! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
-Comme ça on est quitte, boule de feu  
-La ferme, ice-man! Riposta Natsu en frictionnant sa joue douloureuse  
-Désolé, s'excusa la blondinette en caressant délicatement la joue de Natsu, qui ne comprit pas son geste, mais fit un grand sourire de vainqueur à Grey. Qui lui, ne voulant pas perdre, tendit sa joue à Lucy, qui avec son autre main, fit de même sur la joue rouge de Grey. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, tandis que les passants les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Mais imaginez la scène, c'est comme si Lucy caressait ses deux chiens. Un peu honteuse de cette image qu'elle donnait à voir d'elle, elle cessa ces gestes inutiles et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, en compagnie de ''ses toutous''.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
-ERZA ! Sursautèrent les trois mages  
-Natsu ! Happy se jeta dans ces bras, tu es en vie !  
-J'étais pas mort !  
-Bon je vais me coucher, bailla Lucy, Erza lui attrapa la manche le sourire aux lèvres, Hein ?  
-Le soleil se lève, les oiseaux chantent, et l'horloge indique neuf heure. Tu te rappelles l'heure du rendez-vous avec le client ?

Lucy prit alors un air dépité et somnolant, le rendez-vous était à neuf heures trente près des chutes. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir cette nuit-là, elle avait fait une nuit blanche à cause de ces deux idiots de camarades et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se coucher de sitôt.  
Elle se précipita donc dans la salle de bain et en ressortir quinze minutes plus tard.  
La petite troupe se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous; après une nuit blanche, bien agitée. Quand sur la route, Lucy se retourna subitement

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as Lucy ? L'interrogea Natsu  
-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'être observée, depuis hier soir en faites. Je dois rêver.., répondit-elle  
-Je le savais ! Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Fit Natsu  
-C'est une forme de paranoïa, ça ! Chercha Happy dans un livre, sortit de nulle part  
-Mais non, c'est juste une impression ! Bon, laissez tomber.

Lucy se mit à courir pour rattraper Erza et Grey loin devant, Happy la suivit. Natsu se retourna à son tour, scrutant l'endroit qu'avait regardé son amie auparavant. Il balaya, ensuite, chaque recoin de la rue, des yeux; comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un «Natsu» l'appela Lucy; il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

* * *

-Alors ?  
-Hum, ils pourraient nous être utile, surtout cette blondasse  
-Et les autres mages ?  
-La gamine, je sais pas où la caser  
-Tu compte en faire quoi ?  
-Oh, tu me saoules avec tes questions! Rentrons !  
-Désolé, je te suis.

* * *

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy et bien sûr Happy, arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Là, un homme accoudé sur la rambarde de l'observatoire, les attendait. Habillée de noir avec une salopette verte, il s'approcha d'eux.

* * *

Voila donc le chapitre deux. celui-ci me plaît plus que le premier. J'ai pu introduire des parts de mystère. Eh oui, il va y en avoir beaucoup, c'est l'un des principaux genre de cette fan-fiction. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, vous pouvez émettre des hypothèses.

Enfin bon, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant qu'à moi. La trame principal de l'histoire, pour la lire, il va falloir encore un peu patienter.


	3. L'inquiètude d'un petit Homme

Lucy le sentait mal, Natsu n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, Grey était sur ses gardes, Erza semblait tourmentée par autre chose, et Happy, ne savait que penser. Cet homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et leva lentement sa main gauche. Tous étaient prêt...  
-Yo ! Vous allez bien ?  
... et tous tombèrent à la renverse.

Ils avaient autant paniqué juste pour ça !

L'homme se présenta comme un cheminot, travaillant sur le chantier, où il les invita à le suivre par la suite. La petite troupe, se mit à suivre cet étrange personnage, à travers la forêt verte émeraude, que la constellationniste avait longuement admirée, pas plus tard qu'hier.  
Cette couleur verte faisait mal aux yeux, mais était si apaisante. Comme ces arbres qui dégageaient une odeur mielleuse qui titillaient les narines et les poumons. D'ailleurs, ces arbres possédaient un tronc d'une étrange couleur jaunâtre ; comme leurs feuilles, qui semblaient luire de mille feux.  
Quand des chants cristallins se firent entendre ainsi que des battements d'ailes, des oiseaux aux plumes d'ors et d'argents, se mirent à danser et chanter dans le ciel azur du matin. Les oiseaux faisaient des pirouettes et des loopings, en véritable danseurs aériens, tout en continuant à chanter, et répandant des paillettes sur la forêt, qui sous le soleil matinal se mirent à briller avec éclat à faire pâlir un diamant. Ce dernier, lui étirait ses longs bras, éveillant en même temps toutes les couleurs vives de la ville endormie. Quand des milliers de lucioles sortirent de l'orée du bois, faisant tinter leurs couleurs multicolores.  
Erza, et Lucy étaient enchantées de recevoir un tel accueil, elles étaient aux anges, tandis que Natsu et Grey traînaient les pieds, car il n'y avait pas assez d'action à leurs goûts et Happy, quand à lui, avait déployé ses ailes, et était parti danser avec oiseaux et lucioles dans les airs.

Après une longue marche, pendant laquelle Lucy avait failli s'écrouler de sommeil plusieurs fois, ils arrivèrent au chantier qui semblait n'avoir pas beaucoup avancé. Mais en premier lieu, leur guide les conduisit dans une grande bâtisse en bois, tout à côté. Ils purent, ainsi, y déposer leurs affaires et on les fit patienter dans une immense salle, richement décorée d'œuvres d'arts et meublée de luxueux mobiliers. Autrement dit, Grey, Erza, et Natsu ne se sentaient pas à leur place : pendant que Happy, comme tout bon félin, se dorait près du poêle. Lucy, quant à elle, avait l'habitude de ce genre de pièce et de cette atmosphère ; même si cela remontait à loin, elle se souvenait toujours comme cette ambiance froide et hostile, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de deux personnes, un homme et une femme entre autre. Cet homme tout à fait charmant, portait un costume noir et vert, il avait de longs cheveux bruns, dont les mèches bordaient sur son front de grands yeux couleur orangé. Tous l'inspectèrent de haut en bas, même Erza, car cet homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à leur guide en salopette verte. L'hôte s'esclaffa de rire et finit par leur expliquer, qu'ils étaient la même personne et la jeune femme à ses côtés expliqua qu'il adorait s'habiller ainsi et aller travailler avec ses employés. D'ailleurs, elle leur apprit aussi qu'elle était son épouse. Une femme très belle, qui sentait le parfum fort et typiquement cher, elle possédait de longs cheveux roux, lisses, qui descendaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses hanches, et dont une longue mèche cachait entièrement son œil gauche mais on pouvait voir que celui de droite était d'un marron très clair.

-Très bien ! Je vais vous récapituler l'ordre de cette mission, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, commença l'homme. Je me nomme donc Iya Zuto et ce chantier m'appartient, je voudrais faire passer des rails près de cette ville qui pourraient rejoindre, par la suite, l'ex-domaine des Heartfilia.

A cette nouvelle Lucy gloussa. Et des souvenirs heureux de cette maison qu'elle partageait avec toute sa famille et ses domestiques, firent surface dans son esprit. Si bien, qu'elle tremblota de tristesse ; ce qui étonna leurs hôtes, mais Erza se contenta de leurs demander de continuer, connaissant bien ce qui avait fait tressaillir son amie.

-Bien, comme je disais : Nous avons eu un gros problème, nous empêchant de continuer notre travail, car nous devons passer au travers d'une montagne, donc creuser un tunnel ; mais voilà, ce tunnel est composé de granite minéral, ce qui le rend la manœuvre d'autant plus dangereuse, car si on ne creuse pas en utilisant la magie, tout s'écroule ou dans un autre cas, elle se brise. Et même avec de la magie cela risquera d'être minutieux. Pensez-vous y arriver ?  
-En gros nous devons creuser ce tunnel, ce sera simple et vite fait, répondit simplement Erza, sans l'avoir écouté  
-Oh, merci de votre aide, mages de Fairy Tail, sourit Madame Zuto  
-Je me sens chaud, d'un seul coup ! Fit Natsu, en frappant sa main de son poing  
Mais Lucy le frappa sur le haut du crane : Non t'es pas chaud. Refroidis-toi. Et puis il va falloir travailler minutieusement.  
-Toi, tu n'as vraiment rien compris, rétorqua Grey, on travaillera selon le caractère de la roche  
-D'où t'as vu qu'elle a un caractère la roche ?  
-Tu ne peux pas comprend avec ton petit cerveau, Natsu  
-Bon, je vous propose de vous mettrez directement au travail. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Les mages acceptèrent la proposition et se rendirent sur le chantier

* * *

Arrivé sur place, ils se rendirent compte que Erza et Lucy étaient les deux seules femmes, et elles ne furent pas très bien accueillies, ce qui ne gêna pas Erza le moins du monde, mais qui gêna la pauvre Lucy, qui se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise dans ce groupe essentiellement masculin. Mais cette gêne ne se répercuta même pas les trois mages masculins, qui furent très bien accueilli, et surtout Happy, qui eut beaucoup de succès.

* * *

Sharuru discutait avec le maître depuis quelques minutes, ou plutôt quelques bonnes heures, et la discussion prit enfin, fin.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sharuru, la rassura le maître, ils reviendront sûrement sans voix. Mais à mon avis, c'est tout ce qu'ils auront perdu, ricana Makarov.  
C'est sûr, ces paroles peut être sages ; que Sharuru qui n'avait pas du tout comprise ; sortit du bureau. Lorsque la porte claqua, le vieux bonhomme se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça devant sa grande baie vitrée, les mains derrière le dos et il se mit à réfléchir.  
/Bon sang, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était pour bientôt. Enfin, cela ne se passera pas tout de suite, nous avons encore un temps de répit... Espérons seulement que ces idiots ne détruiront rien./  
Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné...

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée, et la petite féline s'empressa de rejoindre Wendy et Gérald. Et elle ne fut pas surprise, ni étonnée de trouver la petite prêtresse des cieux endormie, pendant que Gérald, l'ayant vu arriver, lui fit signe de venir. Wendy est plutôt fatiguée, nous partirons demain, proposa le mage en souriant avec sagesse.  
-Oui, je suppose que c'est une excellente idée, soupira-t-elle. Désolée, c'est de ma faute si on retarde notre départ. Le client doit être furieux ?  
-Le rendez-vous est fixé à onze heures demain matin, nous ne sommes donc pas en retard, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous partirons à l'aube. Maintenant ramène Wendy et on se retrouve ici à sept heures trente, et le train part à sept heures quarante-cinq, ne soyez pas en retard, conseilla le mage en sortant de la guilde.

Sharuru s'exécuta et s'envola avec Wendy, toujours endormie, vers leurs chez soi.  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent tout trois à l'heure et prirent le train pour la lointaine ville d'Onibus.

* * *

La journée se termina, ainsi que le travail et la mission qui furent remplis en une journée. Et oui, en une journée, ils avaient réussi à creuser le tunnel, car Monsieur Zuto s'était trompé sur la matière de la roche ; ce n'était qu'en fait du vulgaire granite, qui se creuse, encore plus facilement, avec la magie. Erza et Lucy étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour, pendant que Grey, Natsu et surtout Happy étaient retenus par les cheminots, qui les suppliaient de rester et pour une fois Natsu et Grey s'excusèrent poliment, avant d'attraper Happy et de s'enfuir en courant, pour rejoindre leurs coéquipières.  
Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et prirent un repos bien mérité. En fait, ils avaient décidé de prendre le train dès la première heure le lendemain. Lucy partit donc bien vite se coucher en compagnie du petit chat bleu ; et pour la première de sa vie, depuis longtemps, se fut un sommeil proche de la mort. Mais au moins, elle était contente d'avoir enfin terminé ce travail ; surtout que ces cheminots s'étaient bien moqués d'elle. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus agacé, c'est qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de la gente féminine, qui pour eux, n'était bonne qu'à se reposer sur les hommes et à ne faire que la cuisine. Le pire, restait la drôle de chanson qu'ils avaient apprise à Natsu, Grey et Happy, qui n'arrêtaient pas de la chanter, une chanson qui parlait d'elle. Heureusement que par la suite Erza s'était énervée et leur avait fait subir son courroux destructeur, Lucy n'avait pas eu peur cette fois-ci et en était fière et soulagée, car ils avaient arrêté de la chanter ; d'ailleurs Erza avait aussi sévèrement réprimandé ceux-ci, en leur faisant du chantage ; car s'ils ne travaillaient, elle irait voir Monsieur Zuto et pour ça, ils seraient sûrement virer ; et pour finir tous travaillaient dans un silence relaxant, pendant que les oiseaux chantaient, sous le regard mortel d'Erza, qui tuerai n'importe qui le croiserai. A cette pensée, Lucy pouffa de rire dans son sommeil, devant Happy, qui la traita une fois de plus, de personne bizarre.

* * *

«_Lucy ! Oh Lucy ! Tu es une femme bien étrange mais tu es celle qu'il a choisie._  
_Hier n'est qu'un souvenir et demain est un incertain avenir._  
_Lucy ! L'élue des Shinigamis contre lui qui s'éveille. Tu as été choisie..._ »

-Ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter de chanter cette chanson ?  
-Tu viens de l'interrompre, la tête d'œuf. Et puis moi je la trouve marrante.  
-Je te ne comprendrais jamais  
La personne se remit, comme si de rien n'était, à chanter cette drôle de chanson, sous les soupirs du petit homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, devant la fenêtre, qui finit par se moquer de l'imbécilité, dont pouvait faire preuve cette jeune fille aux étranges cheveux.  
-Oh ! S'écria le petit homme, ils sont arrivés ! Merci beaucoup !  
-Qui ? Demanda la jeune femme  
-Réfléchit ! Les mages de Magnoria.  
-Ah bon..  
-Merci beaucoup !

Et donc, ces deux personnes sortirent, pour accueillir leurs invités, qui les attendaient dans la salle de réception, tout à fait, émerveillés par la grandeur et les sculptures minutieuse de l'architecture de la pièce. Ils virent arriver, à leur rencontre une femme aux yeux rouges et un petit monsieur brun, avec une étrange coiffure et une petite moustache ; qui s'empressa de les remercier d'être venu si vite et il les invita à entrer dans une seconde salle, plus spectaculaire encore ; disposant de nombreuses places assises et d'une grande scène.

* * *

-Maître, vous allez bien ?  
-Oui, je te remercie Mira.  
-Vous semblez un peu différent de d'habitude.  
-Bon, je vais dans mon bureau, que personne ne me dérange.  
-Il évite le sujet ?! Halàlà, soupira la mage de transformation en continuant à essuyer des verres.

Une fois dans son bureau, Makarov se posta devant sa baie vitrée, les mains derrière le dos. En ce moment, ça devenait une habitude, et il se perdit dans ses pensées.  
/Comment pourrais-je être serein, alors qu'il essayait de se réveiller. Pourvu que les enfants rentrent vite, en plus, ils seront bientôt de retour après deux à quatre années d'absence. Les catastrophes risquent de s'empiler/ soupira le vieux mage.

* * *

La troupe d'Erza se leva de bonne heure et s'empressa de se préparer et de se rendre à la gare.  
Sur le chemin, ils marchèrent à pas lent, quand Erza se retourna subitement.

* * *

-Erza ? La questionnèrent les trois mages.

Mais leur amie leur fit signe que ce n'était rien, et de continuer à marcher. Lucy et Natsu, soucieux, scrutèrent encore quelques secondes, l'endroit qu'Erza avait regardé, puis rejoignirent leurs amis.  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la gare, ils furent sacrément surpris par la foule qui s'y trouvait. Elle était bondée de monde, et Erza avançait à tâtons, en conseillant aux autres, de bien se suivre, en se tenant. Et c'est malheureusement Grey qui dû s'accrocher à Erza, puis Happy à Grey, Natsu à Happy et pour finir, Lucy s'agrippa au gilet du Salamander. Mais, une personne, la percuta violemment et la mage lâcha prise et eut beau chercher et crier, elle ne retrouva pas Natsu, ni les autres, pas plus, qu'ils vinrent à elle.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu conseilla à Lucy de ne pas s'éloigner et tenta de prendre sa main, pour ne pas la perdre ; mais il ne réussit qu'à chopper le vide. Le mage s'arrêta brusquement paniqué, et ce qui inquiéta les trois autres.

-Y ce passe quoi touffe rose ? L'interrogea Grey  
-Aye, t'es bizarre, commenta Happy, en voyant son partenaire ignorer l'insulte de Grey et tourner sur lui-même tel une girouette par temps de grands vents, arborant une mine inquiète.  
-'Tain, Lucy a disparue !  
-Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent les trois mages.  
-Bon, on se sépare, commença Erza, qui semblait cacher son inquiétude, contrairement à Natsu, qui était plus que paniqué et en rogne.

Quand un cri strident retentit... Le dragon slayer reconnu, tout de suite, la voix de son amie et se précipita vers l'origine du cri, suivit de ses amis ; tout en bousculant les passants qui leur jetaient des regards à tuer, qu'ils ignoraient, de par leur inquiétude, qui augmentait, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais, arrivé sur les lieux, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Rien, ni personne, mis à part les clés et le ruban à cheveux de la mage. Grey se mit à crier le nom de la mage, Happy à la chercher dans des endroits improbables, Erza à crier et menacer des passants pour obtenir une réponse ou des témoignages, mais ils s'enfuyaient avant de répondre ou répondaient négativement. Quant à Natsu, il tremblotait de rage qu'on lui ai enlevé Lucy sous son nez. Quel minable il faisait. Il s'accroupit en ramassant son ruban, qu'il porta à son nez, tout en reniflant le parfum de la jeune femme, toujours présent. Erza se retourna brusquement

-Natsu tu as un meilleur flair que les chiens, alors cherche Lucy ! Pas de réponse sans suivi.  
-Erza, interrompit Grey  
-Quoi ? Répondit-elle en prenant son regard terrifiant.

Tremblant, Grey pointa du doigt la porte de sortie «Il est déjà partit». La mage chevalier saisit alors violemment Grey puis Happy puis partit à la suite de Natsu qui était déjà loin.

* * *

Donc voilà ce chapitre trois. J'essaie d'inclure des parts de mystères, qui trouveront des réponses bien plus tard. Essayez donc de trouver les personnages importants qui trouveront une place principale dans cette trame.  
Par ailleurs, la mission se fait rapidement car la trame principale ne commencera pas tout de suite.  
La suite sera étrange et hilarante (enfin je trouve) ne vous demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je souhaitais simplement détendre l'atmosphère avant les épreuves que devront subir Fairy Tail.  
Enfin voilà. En espérant que cela vous ait plu.

_HimeCo Samishii_


	4. Rendez-moi, Lucy !

Ce chapitre est un peu un Hors-Série par rapport à l'histoire. Ne vous demandez pas ce qu'est ce délire, c'est juste une phase comique de cette fiction, avant le début des malheurs.  
La rédaction en _écriture théâtre_ est faite exprès. Pas d'inquiétude.

* * *

/Mais où suis-je ? Je me trouvais à la gare, et puis c'est le trou noir.. /

Lucy scruta la pièce où elle se trouvait dès à présent. Riche en couleur, les murs couverts d'étranges tapisseries de mauvais goût, et le luxe embaumait l'air saturé de la salle. Ce qui ne pouvait que rappeler à Lucy la douloureuse blessure qu'elle gardait au plus profond d'elle même. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Lucy remarqua qu'elle n'était pas attachée, mais qu'elle n'avait pas non plus ses clés.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune, se pencha vers la mage, qui tremblota d'angoisse, devant elle :

-Lucy c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire arpentant son visage.  
-Q- qui êtes-vous ? Tremblota Lucy  
Quand un petit homme apparu: Désolé, ce sont ses yeux rouges qui t'ont fait peur ! Mais, ne vous inquiétez guère, elle et moi, ne mordons pas, ricana-t-il. Suivez-moi, des amis à vous vous attendent, lui dit-il tout en lui tendant la main.

Curieuse, Lucy oublia son pessimisme et sa peur, attrapa la main et se laissa, ensuite, guider à travers les longs couloirs, pour enfin arriver dans une grande salle, dotée d'une scène et de places assises. D'ailleurs, sur cette même scène, deux personnes semblaient patienter:  
-Donc, comme je vous le disais, voici la seconde représentante ; le troisième, ne va pas tarder.  
Le petit bonhomme montra Lucy du doigt, tout en l'incitant à monter sur scène. Alors qu'elle fixait les deux individus, ils la fixèrent aussi. Un long silence s'ensuivit, et soudain trois longs cris, retentirent...  
-Lucy ! S'écrièrent les deux sur la scène  
-Wendy ! Gérald ! Mais que faites-vous là ? S'étonna Lucy

Quand une petite chatte blanche, se posa à côté d'elle, plus que surprise, la mage stellaire fit un bond et atterrit dans  
les bras de la brunette, alors que le petit monsieur commença à s'impatienter, Sharuru se sentit légèrement indignée par cette réaction, mais ne le montra pas :  
-Nous sommes ici pour une mission; mais je te retourne la question Mademoiselle la peureuse.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni de mettre pied à terre, que la brunette s'élança dans les airs, devant les mages ahuris de Fairy Tail, atterrit sur la scène, et l'y déposa, aux côtés de Gérald.  
-Boui, c'est parfait maintenant, se réjouit le petit bonhomme, il est temps de commencer !  
Les deux jeunes mages s'exécutèrent ,suivit d'une Lucy quelque peu inquiète quant aux futurs évènements, et se dirigèrent vers une salle qui contrôlait tout les éléments et le matériel de la scène.

L'homme tapa dans ses mains : C'est partit !

* * *

Natsu s'arrêta brusquement de courir et observa les alentours, quand Erza, Grey et Happy arrivèrent :  
-Natsu !  
-Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ? Demanda Erza anxieuse

Pendant que Grey et Happy, s'écroulèrent sur le sol, épuisés, Natsu montra du doigt une immense bâtisse, surplombant une ville en effervescence, et lorsque les mages y jetèrent un œil, tout comme Natsu, ils devinrent blancs ; sauf Erza. C'était un théâtre, oui, un théâtre où ils avaient déjà réalisé une mission, et ils avaient vraiment eut du mal à repartir, car le metteur en scène, les faisait jouer trois fois par jour.  
Ils s'apprêtèrent, pendant que Erza faisait des exercices, pour s'échauffer la voix ; à moitié préparé à ce qui allait suivre, ils entrèrent.

Après avoir passé la grande porte, ils traversèrent les longs couloirs, qui semblaient avoir été rénovés après leur représentation fracassante, et se dirigèrent vers le point d'origine des voix qu'ils entendaient.

Soudain ils entendirent un cri ; celui de Lucy. Natsu se rua dans le couloir et défonça la porte, qui se brisa sous la puissance de son pied et cria «Rendez-moi Lucy !». C'est alors, qu'à la vue de la scène, il resta bouche bée. Erza, Grey et Happy eurent aussitôt la même réaction quand ils la virent à leur tour.

En face d'eux dans une grande salle, dotée de sièges et d'une grande scène où deux personnes se trouvaient ; l'un portant un short et des manches bouffantes et grossières, avec des collants, une gigantesque collerette et un grand chapeau dont une longue plume y pendait et dans ses bras une jeune femme, habillée en princesse, maquillée grossièrement; tous deux rouges de honte, sous les éclats de rires, de trois autres personnes et un chat. Mais eux non plus, ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, Natsu, Grey et Happy tombèrent sur le sol, emportés dans un fou rire en se tenant le ventre; Erza ne se retenu pas non plus très longtemps; elle tomba à genoux, mettant sa main à sa bouche, complètement hilare, son rire résonna aussi dans la salle «Lucy et Gérald, vous avez fait fort !». Les deux concernés se séparèrent, encore plus rouge de gêne et de honte,quand un homme interrompit le fou rire de nos mages.

-Veuillez cesser ces moqueries. Monsieur Dragnir allez vous préparer.  
-Je capte rien à ton charabia, le vieux ! Rétorqua Salamander

Mais le vieux bonhomme ne l'écouta pas et fit signe à son assistante, qui s'empressa d'attraper Natsu et de l'emmener dans les loges. Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, et se fut dans un brouhaha de rire et de cri, qu'il apparut sur scène : Il était vêtu d'un haut rose, resserré par un corset à fleurs, et surmonté d'une collerette ; les manches bouffantes mettaient en valeur les longues manches jaunes qui dépassaient. Son pantalon bouffant le faisait avancer en pingouin et à ses pieds, il portait des ballerines roses. Sans oublier la cagoule, surmontée de clochettes, qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas. Honteux, il se cacha, tant bien que mal, derrière Lucy et Gérald, qui eux aussi ne pouvaient se retenir de rire, de part son accoutrement ridiculement grotesque. L'homme, satisfait, tapa dans ses mains «Bien ! Reprenons les répétitions ! ». Sous l'étonnement de tous, ils allaient jouer une pièce, et le rideau s'abaissa.

Grey et Erza s'assirent aux côtés de Wendy, de la mystérieuse assistante ,et bien évidemment de Sharuru qui ignora le poisson que lui tendait Happy.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Erza  
-Oh, le vieux veut faire une représentation dans une semaine, répondit la brunette  
-Je l'ai bien compris, pesta la mage chevalier  
-Oui, et il voulait que ce soit vous, mages de Fairy Tail qui fassiez les acteurs, continua celle-ci en ignorant la réplique d'Erza  
-Pourquoi enlever Lucy ? L'interrogea Grey  
-Parce que la gamine ne correspondait pas au rôle, rétorqua l'assistante  
-Pardon, s'excusa Wendy, honteuse  
-Ne t'excuse pas Wendy, la gronda Sharuru pendant que Happy lui offrait un énième poisson qu'elle refusa aussi.  
-Silence dans la salle ! Hurla le metteur en scène.

-On va bien rire, se dit l'assistance pour elle-même.

Le rideau s'ouvre :

Lucy : Que dois-je faire ?  
Natsu : A propos de quoi ?  
Lucy : Non, de rien  
Natsu : ...  
Lucy : Natsu  
Natsu : Lucy  
Lucy : Natsu  
Natsu : Lucy  
Lucy : Natsu  
Natsu : Lucy  
Lucy : Natsu  
Natsu : Tu veux quoi, Putain ?  
Lucy : *chuchote* C'est dans le script, idiot  
Natsu : *se calme plus que dépité* Ok  
Lucy : Natsu  
Natsu : Lucy

Public : /C'est quoi ce cirque ?/

Le rideau se ferme :

Public : /Mais c'est nul.. /

Le rideau s'ouvre :

Gérald : Princesse, je viens à vous !  
Lucy : En fait, je suis devant vous !  
Gérald : J'arrive *fait un grand bond*  
Gérald&Lucy : /C'est débile/  
Gérald : Je suis maintenant devant vous  
Lucy : Oui, je le vois  
Gérald : Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose  
Lucy : Oui  
Gérald : En fait,.. je dois m'en aller

Public : /Quoi ? Il vient d'arriver.. /

Gérald : ADIEU  
Lucy : Nous nous reverrons  
Gérald : ADIEU  
Lucy : Nous nous reverrons

Public : *dépité*

Le rideau se ferme :

Grey : Mais à qui ça peut plaire ce genre de truc ?

Wendy : Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais c'est la mission, soupira Wendy  
Erza : Merveilleux ! *ses yeux luisent*  
Grey : ..D'accord j'ai compris *avec la goutte*

Le rideau s'ouvre :

Natsu : Viens te battre  
Gérald : Touché  
Public : /Déjà ! C'est du rapide ! /  
Natsu : *tombe à terre* Ah, je meurs  
Gérald : Oui, meurs  
Natsu : Mais je te dis à bientôt  
Gérald : Oui, au revoir  
Natsu : Ah, je meurs  
Gérald : Oui, meurs

Public : /C'est de la putain de merde c'te pièce/

Natsu : Je guéris, grâce à vous princesse  
Lucy : Oui, grâce à moi  
Gérald : Eh mer ... credi *s'enfuit*

Le rideau se ferme

Public : /.../

Le petit metteur en scène vint à leur rencontre : «Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais tous étaient déjà partit, même les acteurs, honteux de leurs costumes ainsi que du script et de la mise en scène. Quand il aperçu Erza en train de manger un Fraisier. Il l'interpella «J'aimerai te proposer un rôle ?» La jeune femme l'écouta intriguée..

Une semaine plus tard, le jour de la représentation...

* * *

Voilà. C'est un chapitre un peu débile, ou même très débile. Pour ma part j'ai bien rigolé, mais après chacun ses goûts comique. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu.

La trame principale de l'histoire sera là dans un chapitre.

Merci de me suivre.

_HimeCo Samishii_


	5. Un lion ?

Ce chapitre est encore un Hors-Série par rapport à l'histoire.  
La rédaction en _écriture théâtre_ est faite exprès.

* * *

Le jour de la représentation arriva et toute la ville était en effervescence, ce qui était dû à la publicité faite par Happy et Sharuru qui la survolaient chaque jour, en jetant des affiches.  
Lucy était littéralement en train de fondre d'angoisse, pendant que Natsu et Gérald se cachaient, désormais, plus que honteux de leurs costumes, et qu'Erza faisait des exercices de voix sous le regard interrogateur de Wendy ;qui lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça alors qu'elle ne jouait pas. Pour toute réponse, la mage lui sourit avant de reprendre son exercice du moment. Quand des paroles bruyantes se firent entendre, tous tendirent l'oreille.  
-Je ne te permets pas de partir maintenant, tu m'entends ?  
-Ce n'est pas pour vous que je travaille.  
-Si, c'est pour moi !  
-Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas le permis de tuer.  
-Quoi ? Attends reviens ! Peste !

Un petit homme entra dans la pièce, surpris de voir les regards de tous se diriger vers lui. Mais il ne fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, ainsi que cette étrange dispute qu'il avait eu avec une de ses assistantes. Il fit en sorte de bouger tout le monde, et força Natsu et Lucy à entrer sur la scène pour commencer. Wendy, Sharuru et Happy se dirigèrent vers les loges pour admirer cette...pièce. Gérald resta seul avec Erza. Un long silence s'installa autour des deux mages, quand il décida de le rompre.  
-Ça va ?  
-Oui  
-Il y a un problème ?  
Silence.  
-Erza  
A son nom, la rouquine, eut un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et ils avaient été séparés pendant plus longtemps. Alors pourquoi avait-elle toujours le même frisson et la même réaction à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom ? C'est vrai qu'elle l'aimait bien, même... beaucoup. Mais là, ce n'était pas pour cette raison, elle sentait que quelque chose d'horrible se préparait et elle était inquiète. Pas pour elle, ni pour Fairy Tail, mais de ne plus pouvoir revoir Gérald... Son Gérald, qu'on lui avait si souvent enlevé. Certes, cela était du pur égoïsme mais Lucy ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait elle aussi le droit d'être égoïste ?  
Elle se détestait de n'avoir pu le sauver avant, de ne s'inquiéter que pour lui, d'être faible... si faible et d'avoir de si faibles pensées qui ne se dirigeaient que vers un seul homme. La mage se retourna tremblante d'anxiété vers celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie un tel sentiment de peur, celui qui vous noue l'estomac et qui ne fait  
pas oublier et fait resurgir sa peur la plus douloureuse ,qui vous tiraille vers les profondeurs de votre cœur et vous  
enchaîne dans les ténèbres les plus profondes et les plus froides. Pourtant elle avait maintenant chaud.  
Dans ses bras, elle se sentait si bien. Il la serrait très fort, mais ne lui faisait aucunement mal. Erza contre Gérald, Gérald contre Erza. Ils étaient si bien ensemble et ne voulaient être séparés, pour rien au monde; leurs vies étaient liées ; l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien. «Erza» susurra doucement Gérald, en rentrant son beau visage dans le cou de sa dulcinée.L'interloquée ne put que se resserrer sur le torse du jeune homme. Et tout deux restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, voir plusieurs heures. Qu'importe ! Ils étaient si bien, alors qu'importe ce qu'il y a autour, ni même une jeune femme qui les regardait..  
Quand ils l'aperçurent les deux mages, rouge de honte, se séparèrent brutalement sous les rires de la jeune femme.

-Vous pouviez continuer, ça ne me dérangeais pas.  
-M-ma-mais, bégaya Gérald  
-Je-..je.., bafoua Erza  
-J-je...j'y..vais, continua Gérald en sortant de la pièce, encore plus rouge.  
-Eh bien, c'est un grand lien d'amour qui vous unit, commenta l'assistante. Bon, je dois vous habiller Erza-san, fit la jeune femme en installant Erza devant le miroir.  
-Tu peux me tutoyer. Mais dis-moi, tu t'es disputée avec le metteur en scène non ? Je te croyais partie ?  
-Quand je commence un travail je ne peux plus l'annuler, ni échouer, sinon ça nuirait à... non rien  
-/Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, je me rappelle pas de qui exactement, mais ce n'est pas grave./ Hum, je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
-Oui. Bon j'ai fini, c'est bientôt à vous, elle fixa plus intensément Erza.  
-/Hum, cette fille est vraiment étrange, c'est la même impression que lorsque j'ai rencontré Wendy./  
-Bien ,je vais voir la pièce. elle sortit laissant Erza seule, tiraillée par de nombreux pressentiments.

Le rideau s'ouvre :

Gérald : Princesse je vous ais enfin retrouvée  
Natsu : Peut-être bien, mais elle ne t'appartient pas  
Gérald : Toi, contente-toi de miauler  
Public : /Mais pourquoi ?/  
Natsu : Pff, je suis le chat de la princesse seulement.  
Gérald : Princesse, je veux la voir, laissez-moi !  
Natsu : Et c'est pas en t'entraînant avec un balai, que tu embrasseras bien  
Gérald : Eh bien, si je m'entraîne avec toi, ça ira  
Natsu : Quoi ?  
Public : /Génial l'orientation du dialogue/  
Erza : /Gérald, je t'aime quand même !/  
Gérald : *course Natsu* Allez, viens dans mes bras, ne pars pas !  
Natsu : *qui cours* Lâche-moi, espèce de cinglé !

Le rideau se ferme :

Public : /...c'est quoi ce truc ? /

Le rideau s'ouvre :

Lucy : *qui voit Natsu arriver* Qu'est-ce-que ces marques Mitsu ?  
Natsu : C'est Natsu. Rien.  
Lucy : *s'en va* ok  
Natsu : *seul* Ce fichu prince de merdeux a voulu jouer la fille et il s'est mit plein de rouge à lèvre ; et il a aussi essayé de me bisouter. Beurk !  
Lucy : *qui cri* Mitsu  
Natsu : Miaou, je suis le chat.  
Public : /Le chat de ta princesse, on sait/

Le rideau se ferme :

Gérald : Princesse, je vous aime  
Lucy : Oui, d'après toutes ces lettres d'amours, je vous crois *se noie dedans*  
Gérald : Marions-nous et dansons  
Lucy : Je vois pas pourquoi ?  
Gérald : Parce qu'on s'aime  
Lucy : *le frappe* Décide pas ça tout seul  
Gérald : Mais on est deux *montre une marionnette*  
Lucy : Ça compte pas *le frappe*  
Gérald : On est trois *sort une chaussette et la met sur la main*  
Marionnette : Munya  
Lucy : Cela veut dire quoi ?  
Marionnette : Munya munya  
Lucy : Je capte rien  
Marionnette : Munyaaaa  
Lucy : C'est à vous que je parle prince  
Marionnette : Munya munyaaaa  
Lucy : Prince, vous vous cachez derrière la marionnette, mais on vous voit  
Marionnette : Munya Prince prince  
Lucy : Oui Oui, tu m'en diras tant  
Public : /Ça veut dire quoi 'Munya' ?/  
Gérald : *range sa marionnette et saute* Je suis de retour Munya  
Lucy : Oui, j'ai vu  
Gérald : Il se trouve que dans une autre vie, j'ai été marionnettiste et magicien, munya  
Lucy : J'en doute. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi munya ?  
Gérald : Munya !

Le rideau se ferme :

Public : /Il n'a pas vraiment répondu là./

Le rideau se lève :

Lucy : *se précipite vers Natsu qui est à terre* Mitsu /Mais c'est débile ce nom/ Non, n'y vas pas, je ne veux plus te perdre. Mais... arrête je te dis.  
Public : /Je ne te le fais pas dire... /  
Natsu : Ah, je meurs  
Gérald : T'as vu il meurt  
Lucy : J'ai vu ça  
Natsu : Qu'on m'aide ?!  
Lucy : Oui  
Gérald : Non  
Lucy : Oui  
Gérald : Non  
Lucy : J'ai dit oui  
Gérald : Et moi non  
Lucy : Alors non  
Gérald : Oui  
Lucy : Non  
Gérald : Oui  
Public : /No coments.. /  
Natsu : La ferme, je suis en train de mourir là  
Lucy&Gérald : *se fixent* on gagne à pierre papier ciseau  
Natsu : Je vais finir par crever moi  
Public : /Pierre papier ciseau ?/  
Lucy&Gérald : Pierre...  
Natsu : Grouillez  
Public : /On pari ?/  
Lucy&Gérald : Papier...  
Natsu : *s'assoit en tailleur* Bon, c'est pour quand ?  
Public : /Quand les cochons voleront.../  
Un cochon : Je vole !  
Public : ...  
Lucy&Gérald : Et...  
. . . : Grr  
Tous : C'est quoi ?  
. . . : Greuh  
Tous sauf Gérald : Une marionnette  
Gérald : Non  
. . . : Grrrr *touss touss*  
Tous : Il est enrhumé ?!  
. . . : Je suis un lion  
Tous : /Mais qu'est-ce que viens foutre un lion là-dedans ?/  
Lucy : Erza..  
Natsu : tu es ..  
Gérald : Déguisée..  
Public : EN LION !?  
Erza en lion : Grr, je vais vous bouffer  
Natsu : Sans rire  
Erza en lion : *mord la main de Natsu* Grr  
Natsu : Aïe  
Erza en lion: *sort une griffe* Grr  
Public : /C'est p*tain de nul ça ! /  
Erza en lion : *court après Lucy, Gérald et Natsu, avec des épées à la main*  
Lucy : *qui court* Un lion escrimeur ça n'existe pas !  
Gérald : *qui court* J'approuve aussi !  
Natsu : *qui court* Ma main !  
Public : /Ça devient du grand n'importe quoi !/  
Erza en lion : Grr  
Tous : *sort de la scène et on entend un bruit de terreur*  
Erza en lion : Grr grr gr grrrrr ggr greuhhh  
Public: /Pardon/  
Traduction: Je suis la Reine du monde  
Public : /Ou est le rapport ?!/

Le rideau se ferme .

Public : *sort du théâtre* /jamais je ne reviendrai/

Dans les coulisses, tous étaient mort de rire sauf les trois qui s'étaient fait attaqués par un lion.  
Tout le monde n'en revenait pas, ni ne comprenait la présence d'un lion alors le metteur en scène se contenta de dire «Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une fin» .Et c'est sur cette phrase pleine...de sagesse que les mages purent se reposer, car le lendemain, ils devaient prendre le train pour rentrer à Fairy Tail.

* * *

Le soir, Sharuru qui n'était pas avec Wendy, était installée sur le rebord d'un mur qui longeait la rivière.  
-Trois phrases sur quatre ont été dites, mais celle qui n'a pas été prononcée est celle qui m'inquiète le plus..

* * *

Lucy, quant à elle, était sortie prendre l'air au dehors. Elle marcha quelques minutes dans le parc de la ville tout en admirant le paysage, quand elle vit une personne, une très belle femme aux yeux rouges et aux longs cheveux bruns qui virevoltaient dans le vent frais du soir. Étrangement, sa chevelure, laissait apparaître des mèches roses. Mais Lucy ne s'inquiéta pas pour ça, et approcha la jeune femme.  
-Il fait bon, hein, Lucy ? La jeune interloquée, sursauta de surprise, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait ni entendu, ni vu  
-Comment m'as-tu repéré ?  
La brunette répondit simplement en montrant son nez de son index, ce qui fit que Lucy ne comprit pas grand-chose à sa réponse.  
-Pourquoi cette dispute avec le metteur en scène ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tuer ? Tu es un mage Tsuki? Continua Lucy, qui voulait une réponse à tout prix.  
-Argh, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
-Désolée, j'ai entendu le metteur en scène t'appeler ainsi. Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?  
Lucy vit la jeune femme réfléchir un peu, et lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle lui chuchota une parole, malheureusement inaudible à l'oreille.  
-Mais c'est un joli nom !

Une personne appela la brunette. Celle-ci fit signe à Lucy de ne rien dire à personne et de bien prendre soin d'elle en faisant un sourire de trois kilomètres, ce qui étonna la mage, elle qui connaissait si bien ce sourire. Sous les yeux de la mage stellaire, la jeune femme disparue sous le ciel qui s'assombrissait d'où l'on pouvait distinguer la première étoile du soir, près de la lune, qui reprenait du service derrière le soleil déjà couché. Lucy rejoignit ses amis, car le lendemain, une longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

Ils se levèrent aux aurores, et prirent le train, presque, sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent à Fairy Tail dans la soirée où ils furent surpris de voir de l'agitation, comme il n'y en avait peu. Toute la guilde était en effervescence, ça s'agitait de partout. Ce n'était pas une bagarre, mais une entraide, pacifique pour une fois, entre tous les mages de la guilde.  
-Alors, y se passe quoi ? Redemanda Natsu  
-Tu ne le sais pas Natsu ? Demanda Reby. Il y a Gildert qui est de retour et devine avec qui ?  
-Dit ! Hurla Natsu, très impatient.  
Mira intervenu : Elle est de retour après quatre années de mission.  
-Une mission de dix ans, je crois, ajouta Max. Elle a était aidé par Gildert pour la finir.  
-Ouais, je crois que c'est ça, confia Macao  
-Y paraît qu'elle l'a réussi, renchérit Nab, avec l'aide de Gildert bien sûr !  
-Qui ? S'interrogea Lucy en voyant Erza sourire de joie, et elle remarqua que Gérald, lui qui n'était pas là depuis longtemps semblait savoir la réponse, pareil pour Wendy.  
-Natsu, dit-lui, ordonna Makarov

Le dragon slayer se tourna vers eux, et elle put apercevoir une expression qu'elle n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais vu : « C'est ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle, pour être plus précis : Dragnir Atsuka »

Lucy resta sous le choc le plus total, non seulement Natsu ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque sœur, qu'il avait eu, et de plus, ce nom, elle l'avait déjà entendu...

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin des HS, l'histoire principal commence ! C'est le début des aventures de Natsu & Cie.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous avez comprit quel était l'identité de cette chère assistante.

Bien, il va falloir un peu patienter, mais j'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont. Il y aura de l'horreur, ainsi que des combats, et un malheur. Qu'est que Sharuru a vu ? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir.

Et pour la petite histoire "munya" est un mot qui sort à chaque phrase d'un des personnages présent dans le précédent manga de Mashima-sama, vous avez bien sûr deviné: RAVE


	6. Les Dragnir Réunis (Partie Un)

Toute la guilde s'agitait, de part et d'autre de la grande salle, tout le monde : Elfman, Reby , Gagil, Jett, Nab, Droy, Volen, Biska, Lily, Max, Macao, Kanna, Arzack, Sharuru, Micky, Tonno, Happy, tous sauf Lucy, s'affairaient à nettoyer la guilde, même Natsu et Grey travaillaient en harmonie, tout heureux, le sourire aux lèvres. La constellationniste n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de joie sur le visage de Salamander, enfin cette expression semblait plus différente qu'à son habitude ; mais la chose que Lucy n'arrivait pas à comprendre, était que Natsu ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque sœur qu'il aurait pu avoir, mais surtout, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Qui plus est, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi toute la guilde faisait le ménage, alors qu'à cette heure, ils seraient déjà en train de se battre. _Arg_, trop de questions et si peu de réponses.  
Par ailleurs, comme il se faisait déjà tard, la constellationniste salua ses amis, enfin le peu qui la virent partir et sortir de la guilde.

Elle marchait, comme à son habitude, sur le bord qui longeait la rivière, suivie de Plue. Elle alla ensuite s'accouder sur la rambarde de pierre du pont qui surplombait la rivière, situé en face de chez elle. Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle en voulait autant à Natsu. C'est vrai que sa raison n'était pas si excellente, mais elle lui en voulait. Elle se posait tout un tas de question, et surtout celles de comment aborder le sujet à propos de sa sœur. Car depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence, elle cherchait à en savoir plus sur cette mage ; en fait c'était juste par curiosité, disait-elle ; enfin qui sait. Mais elle voulait aussi savoir pourquoi Natsu ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle, ou pourquoi n'avait-il jamais abordé le sujet, ou juste mentionné. Lucy avait beau chercher, mais la seule réponse qui lui vint, était que Salamander ne lui faisait toujours pas assez confiance. Même si son passé semblait plus douloureux que le sien, il aurait pu lui en parler, se confier, lui dévoiler toutes ses pensées, ses tristesses, ses douleurs, ses peurs, qu'il aurait pu refouler au fond de lui, sans vraiment pouvoir décompresser et partager sa douleur avec un autre. Elle aurait voulu être cet autre, qu'il lui parle, enlève sa carapace devant elle, qu'il se libère de ses chaînes, qu'il lui donne une part de son fardeau, une partie de sa douleur. Elle l'aurait écouté, elle lui aurait donné tout son temps s'il le fallait, si seulement il lui faisait plus confiance. Mais ça ne devait pas vraiment être le cas, même au bout de ces deux années.

La mage stellaire laissa s'échapper un long soupir, pendant que le vent frais du soir fouettait son visage et faisait danser ses cheveux d'or avec lui, le soleil couchant colorait le ciel de milles couleurs orangées et peignait les cotons des cieux, de rose et de violet. Elle se sentait bien, si bien, qu'elle aurait voulu complètement se détendre, mais un idiot d'exhibitionniste la tira de sa rêverie. Encore en caleçon, le mage s'approcha timidement d'elle et lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas lui prêter ses vêtements. En voyant son air perturbé par sa nudité et son expression si enfantine, la mage pouffa de rire, et l'invita à lui en prêter chez elle.  
Pour une fois, il pénétra dans son appartement en étant qu'invité. Il s'assit sur le canapé et commença à feuilleter le manuscrit de son amie. Celle-ci revint quelques minutes après, et lui tendit des vêtements. Et ce fut aussi la première fois, qu'elle l'autorisa à lire ses notes et lui demanda même comment il les trouvait. Ils restèrent longtemps à papoter de tout et de rien, et quand le moment les prenait, ils se mettaient à rire de bon cœur. La constellationniste se sentait bien mieux. En fait, s'il n'avait pas était là, elle serait en train de broyer du noir.

Le soir arriva vite. Il était très tard, et la mage l'invita à dormir chez elle et bien évidemment, il ne déclina pas l'offre. Pendant le dîner, une question lui trotta dans la tête, depuis un bout de temps en fait.

-Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Oui bien sûr, répondit l'interloquée.  
-C'est quoi le problème avec Natsu ?

A cette question, Lucy crut s'étouffer avec son eau. Elle toussota quelques minutes et tapa sa poitrine de son poing. Avait-il vu juste ? Dans tous les cas, peut-être bien que oui. Elle finit par lui répondre que tout allait bien entre eux, avec un faux sourire, qui ne trompa pas Grey. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, se mit devant Lucy, posa un genou à terre ; sous le regard interrogateur de son amie ; il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a berça. La mage ne fut même pas surprise et se resserra sur son torse, une nouvelle fois nu. Elle se sentait encore mieux, et bien au contraire de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle n'avait aucunement froid. Grey dégageait une chaleur si apaisante, et elle s'emplit le nez jusqu'à faire exploser ses poumons, de son parfum frais et mentholé. La mage comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jubia aimait tant se coller à lui. Elle était si bien, qu'elle aurait voulu partagé ses peines de cœur avec son ami, mais cela revenait à lui montrer ses faiblesses, mais elle s'y refusait, le seul qui aurait peut-être le droit de la voir triste était qu'une seule personne : Natsu.

Soudain le mage de Glace emprisonna son visage entre ses mains. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, à quelques centimètres seulement, qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre s'engouffrer sur leur visage. Le mage approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de sa partenaire, qui ferma les yeux, tellement son attraction pour lui était forte, qu'elle ne voulait que succomber à son charme. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage, profitant de chaque minute, chaque seconde, où elle ne serait qu'à lui. Il huma le doux parfum de la jeune femme, lui embrasse le front avec une étrange tendresse. Elle se laissa faire, elle sentait les douces lèvres de Grey sur son front et quand il les retira, elle rouvrit les yeux. Tout comme avec Natsu, elle se laissa envoûter par les iris bleus nuits de son ami. Ils étaient si profonds, si intenses, et beaucoup plus ancrés dans la douleur que ceux de Salamander. Lucy se retrouva soudainement plongée dans un vaste océan vert, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et comme la dernière fois, elle entendit cette voix qui l'appelait, mais cette fois-ci, elle criait son nom, le sien «Lucy Lucy» hurlait-elle. De plus en plus fort, que la mage dû mettre ses mains devant ses oreilles ; pourtant, elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi cette voix l'appelait, elle aurait voulu l'aider, de plus, cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Soudain, elle fut éjectée, rejetée par l'océan, et se retrouva, comme il y a quelques minutes, en face de Grey, qui approchait lentement ses lèvres des siennes, si près, si proche, que..

* * *

«Réveille-toi ! Lucy !» L'interloquée sursauta de surprise, ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Mirajane, elle en fut si surprise, qu'elle tomba de sa chaise, à la renverse et se trouva sur les fesses. Normalement, ou Natsu ou Grey auraient dû la rattraper, mais non, ils étaient en train de porter des sacs de sables et étrangement ils les déversaient dans une zone délimitée par des rondins de bois ; cette zone devait faire au moins cinq mètres sur cinq. Lucy ne comprenait pas leur enthousiasme à tout salir, après avoir tout nettoyé. Mirajane ayant entendu ses propos, prononcés à haute voix, lui expliqua pourquoi ils faisaient tout cela :

-Non, tu as tout faux Lucy. Enfin, c'est vrai que nous avons nettoyé la guilde et astiqué chacun de ses recoins, mais tout ça dans le seul but de créer une zone de combat bien propre.

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie, elle s'apprêta à continuer son explication, quand un certain mage les interrompit et posa son bras, comme à son habitude, sur les épaules de Lucy tout en la saluant avec un :

-Cool, hein Luce ?  
-Aye Luce ! Réitéra le félin bleu en asseyant sur le comptoir du bar.  
-Non pas cool et puis d'abord c'est Lucy mon prénom, s'écria-t-elle en poussant le bras de Natsu, et pour finir je ne comprends vraiment pas votre délire de vous battre avec une personne qui rentre après quatre années d'absence, rétorqué sèchement la mage en sirotant sa boisson.  
-C'est pour tester sa force, voir si elle est devenue plus puissante ou pas, intervint Grey, qui pour une fois était habillé.

A sa vue et quand leur regard se croisèrent, la constellationniste, détourna ses yeux de gêne  
_C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient tous joyeux. Au lieu de se battre entre eux, ils allaient se battre contre une personne absente depuis quatre ans, génial le retournement de situation, pensa Lucy._

-Erza, tu fais quoi ? Gronda Salamander en voyant la mage toucher le sable du ring.

Et sans vraiment l'avoir écouté et puni pour avoir utilisé ce ton contre elle, elle s'expliqua :  
-Moi aussi je vais me battre, sous l'étonnement général de la guilde.  
-Vraiment ? Demanda Gérald en se mettant à ses côtés.

En le voyant, la mage perdit son regard confiant et ses lèvres prirent une position qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup chez elle, la mage chevalier sourit tendrement en le voyant, oui, elle souriait avec un visage heureux, qui reflétait toute la joie, tout le bonheur qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Le mage lui rendit son sourire, en lui tendant sa main, que celle-ci s'empressa de saisir, et toujours dans leur bulle, ils sortirent main dans la main de la guilde, tout joyeux. Sous les yeux exorbités de tous.

-Ils nous ont grave oubliés, commentèrent les deux rivaux en cœur.  
-Bref, soupira Lucy, laissez-les tranquille. Au moins Erza est heureuse, c'est tout ce que vous devriez commenter.

Sur ce, elle continua à siroter sa boisson, mit ses écouteurs et commença à mettre le son de la musique à fond. En fait, c'était Luxus qui lui avait prêté des musiques, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi calé en la matière. Elle s'enferma donc, dans sa bulle à elle seule, et ne put entendre le raffut que la guilde fit, quand Erza et Gérald entrèrent en trombe, avec une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la ville se mettre en mode Gildert. Mais un si grand brouhaha se fit, que cela la fit sortir de sa bulle et elle finit par retirer ses écouteurs, juste lorsqu'une personne posa son bras sur ses épaules : cela devenait une habitude; alors comme pour surprendre la « personne », elle envoya son poing très rapidement, mais il fut arrêté et saisit par une main. Lucy sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son poing soit arrêté aussi rapidement et sur le coup, la guilde se mit à rire de sa réaction, ils se moquaient d'elle, elle balaya tous les mages, des yeux et leur adressa un regard mécontent; ils la fixèrent l'air de rien avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Soudain, on l'a saisi par la taille, cela devait encore être le Dragon Slayer de Feu, mais elle l'aperçu dans l'assistance mort de rire. Effrayée, angoissée, elle se retourna et croisa des yeux écarlates; elle recula de stupeur et fut ébahit par cette personne qui se dressait devant elle et qui l'embêtait depuis un petit bout de temps. Les mêmes yeux que l'assistante.

- Tu dois être Luce, salua le nouvel arrivant.

Lucy tomba à la renverse, et fut rattrapée par cette même personne, qui lui fit un sourire de trois kilomètres. Remise sur pied, la mage stellaire regarda Natsu qui lui souriait puis le nouvel, la nouvelle arrivante et pendant quelques minutes, elle passa de l'un à l'autre, sans cesse. Elle ne comprenait pas leur parfaite ressemblance ; puis elle fixa plus en détail la mage récemment arrivée. Elle portait un gilet bleu marine, délimité par deux bandes orangées, ouvert sur un bustier blanc, qui ne couvrait que sa poitrine et laissait à nu le reste de son ventre, sa jupe bleu marine aussi plissé, descendait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux et jusqu'où monté ses bottes ouvert au talon et aux orteils. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, qui dansaient dans son dos, des yeux rouges écarlates, et une écharpe en écailles de reptile. Elle aperçut aussi Gildert au comptoir. Et finit par comprendre son identité, et en la pointant du doigt

-T- Tu es la sœur de Natsu !  
-Oui, sourit la mage, Atsuka Dragnir ma chère Lucy. Ravie de te rencontrer.

L'interloquée ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne pensait qu'à l'admirer. Tout comme elle l'avait imaginé, Atsuka était une très belle femme et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, très puissante. Pendant qu'elle était comme figée sur le sol, la nouvelle arrivante se tourna vers le reste de la guilde, et haussa un pouce avec un clin d'œil «Nous sommes rentrés» déclara-t-elle simplement. Un grand silence s'en suivit, puis des cris de joie retentirent et se firent entendre même en dehors de la guilde. Gildert et Atsuka étaient enfin rentrée, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Gildert avait quitté la guilde après l'examen de passage au Rang Supérieur, le vieil homme avait prit des rides, mais des muscles aussi. Son visage paraissait plus sage mais en même temps plus dur. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours ses affreuses cicatrices, que Natsu remarqua, car il était le seul à qui Gildert en avait parlé. Natsu frappa sa paume droite de son poing gauche : cette fois-ci, il allait mettre Gildert au tapis, il n'avait plus peur, il était fort.

Après ce plein d'émotions, les conversations habituelles reprirent, mais de plus belles, plus bruyantes plus joyeuses, bien qu'il n'y eut pas de bagarre générale à la grande joie du Maitre. Autour d'une table, où était assise Atsuka, en compagnie de Grey, Natsu, Gérald, Erza, Wendy, Sharuru et Happy, les sujets de conversations fusaient. Erza et Gérald se regardaient mutuellement avec du désir dans les yeux, dans un mimétisme étonnant. Happy et Sharuru se disputaient, tandis que Wendy essayait de calmer le jeu sous les rires de Grey. Quant aux deux Dragnir ils entamaient un chasse d'insulte, plus grossières les unes que les autres.

_Joyeuse retrouvailles, se dit Lucy désespérée en regardant les deux jumeaux._

-Vas y raconte, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant ta mission ! S'écria Natsu en s'agrippant à sa sœur.  
Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder Lucy, qui était seule au comptoir du bar. La mage semblait sceptique quant à l'attitude de la mage aux cheveux d'or, comme si elle ne l'aimait pas. La constellationniste remarqua des yeux posés sur elle, et quand elle les croisa, elle s'empourpra légèrement. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de rougir devant une de ses congénères, mais il faut dire ce qui est, Atsuka et Natsu avaient les mêmes traits, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, d'où sa prise de couleur. Mais pire pour Lucy, fut quand la mage s'approcha d'elle, elle était si impressionnante et avait une stature si imposante.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Lui confia-t-elle, avec tact.  
-Non, c'est juste que- j'ai encore un peu de mal à vous différencier Natsu et toi et à me faire à l'idée que- hum..  
-Mon crétin de frère ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Lucy hocha timidement la tête, c'est normal, je lui avais dit de ne pas parler de moi aux nouveaux membres de la guilde, qui arriveraient pendant mon absence  
-P-pourquoi ?

La mage ne répondit pas, et entraîna Lucy au premier étage. D'ailleurs en y arrivant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était jamais monté, même depuis qu'elle était été passé mage de rang S. De tout façon, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire: des tables quatre places trônaient le long de la rambarde de bois, au fond, un bar s'y trouvé avec un barman assez mystérieux, et de grands fauteuils entouraient le panneau d'affiche surplombé par le mot S-Quest. C'était sûrement ici que Happy avait dû chiper l'annonce, il y a quelques temps de cela. La fille Dragnir l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Aussitôt assise Lucy lui demanda si elle pouvait lui conter ses aventures. Car elle aussi était curieuse de connaître les choses qu'elle avait fait ou vécu pendant sa mission.

* * *

En bas, tous étaient restés niais, que leur amie choisisse de les quitter pour une seule d'entre eux. Du moins, cela choqua Natsu, et Wendy, qui aurait voulu connaître l'histoire de la mage, mais cela ne toucha point Erza, ni Gérald, et peut être Grey dans un certaine mesure. Celui-ci, accompagné de Natsu et Happy s'installèrent au bar, laissant seul Erza et Gérald. Tous deux se regardaient tendrement, leurs mains, cachées aux yeux des autres, entrelacées. Ils étaient comme attirés l'un par l'autre, comme des aimants, mais ils ne purent se laisser aller, ni exprimer leurs sentiments librement, sous tous ses regards pointés vers eux. Alors tout deux, se précipitèrent vers la sortie, suivit par ses regards, qui les accompagnèrent, jusqu'à les perdre de vue.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans le parc de Magnoria, main dans la main en admirant le soleil de midi grimper dans le ciel bleu azur , qui peignait l'horizon en vert sapin, dont la pointe de la plus haute montagne le découpait et rougissait sous l'astre brûlant, qui faisait luire les cotons des cieux de mille couleurs, et dont les gouttes de la rosée, s'envolant dans les airs à chacun de leurs pas, décomposaient la lumière blanche en millier d'arc-en-ciel. Là, sous cet endroit ruisselant de beauté naturelle, le mage à la magnifique chevelure bleue qui reflétait l'immensité du ciel, s'assit contre le chêne centenaire du parc, prenant dans ses bras sa dulcinée, assise à ses côtés. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, aux chants des oiseaux d'argents qui dansaient dans le ciel. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cet instant magique, comme s'ils avaient peur que tout ce bonheur s'écroule, s'ils se séparaient, ils avaient si peur d'être une nouvelle fois séparés l'un de l'autre qu'ils resserrèrent leur étreinte. Quand la mage rousse se décida à bouger; sans quitter les bras de son partenaire ; elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Ils se sentaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre, et jamais ils ne se l'étaient avoués, non, jamais. Cela semblait pourtant si simple à prononcer pour les autres, et cela semblait si beau de le dire, de se l'avouer. A vrai dire, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment trois simples mots pouvaient complètement changer une vie, soit l'embellir, soit la détruire. Non, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas. Mais peut-être était-ce le moment, oui, peut-être bien. Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leur cœur tambourinait dans leur poitrine prête à exploser. Dans un mouvement brusque, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, s'entrechoquèrent ; cela avait un goût étrange. Alors ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu, à quelques centièmes de mètres. Une voix l'appela, l'appela elle, «Erza». Ils furent interrompus par un jeune homme. Rouge de gêne, les deux amants s'éloignèrent vivement et prestement l'un de l'autre, comme pour prouver leur totale innocence dans leurs actes récemment fait. «Erza, je suis de retour !» lança tout simplement le garçon, en accourant vers eux. Il portait un gilet vert foncé, délimité par des bandes orangées, un pantalon blanc bouffant, tenu par une ceinture, à laquelle une sorte de cape vert tombait sur son pantalon, lui aussi délimité par des bandes orangés. Sous son gilet manche courtes, son torse nu laissant entrevoir des muscles saillants ; ses grands yeux onyx pouvaient démontrer toute sa joie de vivre ainsi que son grand sourire de trois kilomètres, mettant en valeur de longues canines. Erza sembla sceptique une microseconde, quel pouvait être ce sentiment de nausée, se demanda-t-elle, et Gérald se demandait bien qui ce gamin d'environ seize ans pouvait être, même si son identité était déjà toute révélée par...

* * *

Un long cri retentit dans la guilde, quand Lucy dévala les escaliers, ahurie, suivit d'Atsuka qui les descendait calmement, dans ses pensées. La constellationniste se dirigea directement vers Natsu et le prit par le col, quand une nouvelle fois, la porte de la guilde partit en éclata sous le coup de pied d'un jeune garçon, au seuil de l'entrée, que l'on distinguait mal à cause de la lumière éclatante du jour. «Grand frère, grande sœur, les amis, je suis de retour» S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Natsu ; suivit de deux chats, un gris et un roux ; en bousculant Lucy, qui fut rattrapé par une Atsuka bouche bée, comme toute la guilde d'ailleurs et le maître, quand à lui, ressentit le même sentiment nauséeux que Erza.

* * *

..Même si son identité était déjà toute révélée par ses cheveux en batailles, virevoltant dans le vent, d'étrange couleur rose, de son écharpe en écaille de reptile et de cette hallucinante ressemblance avec les jumeaux Dragnir.

* * *

«Akime !» Prononcèrent en même temps les Dragnir.  
« Atsuka, je te ferais payer, pour m'avoir abandonné.» Poursuivit une chatte grise en se posant sur l'épaule de la mage.

* * *

Voilà, on entame les hostilités !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, avec de la romance par-ci et par-là.

Je ne vais pas en dire plus, mais bientôt la phase de combat arrive.

Voilà, en espérant qu'un chapitre sans action vous plaise. Sans action mais avec du suspens. Lucy se noie dans les iris de tout le monde, pourquoi ? A vous de réfléchir, même si ça semble farfelue.

_HimeCo Samishii_


	7. Les Dragnir Réunis (Partie Deux)

-Kurinn, fit Atsuka froidement.  
-C'est son chat volant, chuchota Mirajane à Gérald, d'ailleurs Akime aussi en a un, elle montra du doigt un chat gris, c'est Kino.  
Tous étaient ahuris, non seulement Atsuka revenait après quatre années d'absence et Gildert après deux, mais Akime aussi. Quel journée mouvementée. Mais ce fut pour la pauvre Lucy que le choc fut le plus grand. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on venait à l'instant de lui parler du jeune Dragnir et voilà qu'il était devant lui.

* * *

-Hum... mes aventures tu demandes. C'est là une bien audacieuse question très chère.  
Atsuka se tût et se perdit soudainement dans ses souvenirs obscurs qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une femme forte, robuste et inexpressive, en apparence tout du moins. Sans plus répondre aux appels de Lucy, la jeune femme se propulsa vers ce jour fatidique, ce jour où tout humain, serait déjà mort, et n'aurait pu survivre à cette épreuve...

/Je suis entrée à la guilde bien avant que tous ceux que tu ne connaisses n'y soient admis. C'était un temps fort reculé, bien que je ne me rappelle que des bribes de jours, ou même d'années. S'étaient des années particulièrement noires, il me semble. Le monde n'était pas aussi lumineux, pas aussi pur, pas aussi joyeux. La peur y était partout, dans les moindres recoins, les adultes mourraient bien avant d'avoir un âge convenable, les enfants devenaient orphelins, la tristesse était de mise. Mais...

Il y a quatre années de cela, lors de mes treize ans, à la date de mon anniversaire, j'avais reçu une lettre, dans laquelle figurait un ordre de mission, mais trop méfiante, j'en parlais d'abord au maître qui savait toujours quoi faire dans ce cas de figure. Voilà seulement, sans m'informer, il quitta la guilde le lendemain avec, me semblerait-il, Mist-Gun. Il ne revint que deux jours plus tard. Et d'après ce qui se disait, le conseil des guildes avait été convoqué au quartier général du Conseil de la Magie.  
Curieuse, je me sentais concernée car j'avais reçu cette lettre étrange. Je questionnais le maître jusqu'à le rendre fou et sourd tellement je criais. Mais pour seule réponse, il me conseilla de ne plus m'inquiéter et de ne plus aborder le sujet, et ce avec personne. Je m'en tins donc à ça, surtout qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes pour me faire taire. Comme quoi je pouvais me mettre en danger et toute la guilde avec. J'essayais donc d'oublier cela, ces souvenirs, ce que j'avais vu dans cette lettre, et finit par tout brider au fond de mon cœur. Par la suite, deux mois s'écoulèrent, et il semblait que Mist-Gun était revenu car le Maître demanda de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Il l'avait dit sur un tel ton que tout le monde avait obéit sans broncher et sans le questionner. Il resta cloîtré dans son bureau, je ne sais combien de temps exactement.

Et moi, entre-temps, j'étais partie en mission, seule, dans le Grand Nord, pays natal de Grey. La mission de rang S était très simple, il suffisait de détruire une guilde noire de bas niveau, et cela me pris une journée entière. Le soir même, j'étais attablée avec de délicieux mets que je dévorais goulûment, au sens propre du mot lorsque des mages, enfin des personnes étranges, portant de longues capes noires qui cachaient leur visage par leurs lourdes capuches, firent interruption dans la salle.  
Sans comprendre, ni perdre un instant, ils s'approchèrent de moi et me saisirent par les bras. Je me débattis autant que je pus, pendant que la pièce se vidait, sans que personne ne vienne à mon aide. J'avais beau donné des coups de pied, des uppercuts ou des revers, ils n'atteignaient jamais leur cible, ma magie avait comme été annihilée. Et je maudis le moment où je m'étais amusée à détruire la guilde de plaisir en utilisant toute ma force magique, qui était quasiment nulle à ce moment présent. J'avais le corps mou et docile. Presque aussitôt après, je m'évanouis.  
Profitant de mon état de faiblesse, ils me bandèrent les yeux, plongeant ainsi mon être, les fenêtres de mon âme, dans les ténèbres obscures, et me livrant à moi-même. Je n'avais plus la vue, mais il me restait l'odorat. Enfin pas pratique, surtout quand ils me firent monter de force dans un engin pétardant, me semble-t-il. Je voyageais pendant des jours, des années peut-être, la notion du temps était maintenant inutile.  
Quand le bruit de moteur s'arrêta, on me fit descendre, et enfin je pus revoir la lumière chaude et chaleureuse du jour qui colorait de rose et d'orange les cotons des cieux et, devant moi se dressait majestueusement un bâtiment grisâtre. Il possédait quatre donjons dont les corbeaux y avaient installé sur la pointe leur nid tout en croassant, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement une immense baie vitrée fermée par un rideau rouge sang. La grande porte était marron foncé, dont des crânes ornaient sa voûte, et des corps ornaient son bois. Mais on ne me fit pas entrer par-là, et tant mieux, mais par une plus petite porte dérobée qui menait vers les bas-fonds de la grande bâtisse. On me fit traverser de longs couloirs, où tout au long, des cris de torpeur, de douleur et de peur nous accompagnaient. Arrivés dans un autre couloir, où de grandes grilles délimitaient des cellules, on m'enferma et m'enchaîna solidement à l'une d'elle.

-âme sensible s'abstenir-

Chaque jour, mes liens rongeaient petit à petit la chair de mes poignets, les irritants de plus en plus. Chaque jour, des cris me parvenaient, des cris de douleur, d'effrois, toujours suivis par le silence, le silence de la mort. Chaque jour, dans un canal devant les cellules, un homme déversait des morceaux de chairs, des tripes, des boyaux, et peut être même l'organe qui contrôle notre corps. Chaque jour, mes voisins de cellule, hurlaient de peur, de détresse et de désespoir et par la suite on les emmenait, un par un, dans une salle située au fond du couloir, et jamais personne ne revenait. Au fil du temps, il y eut de moins en moins de prisonniers, un silence de mort suivait toujours de nouvelles tueries ou autres tortures du corps. Voilà comment s'organisaient les journées. J'avais peur, peur, pour eux, peur pour moi, peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Tout était fait pour que l'espoir ne soit rien face à ce cauchemar, qui ne prendrait fin qu'à notre entrée dans cette pièce sinistre.

Le canal, où ils déversaient les tripes débordait. Et du liquide rouge s'étendait jusqu'à mes pieds, meurtris, d'avoir essayé de m'enfuir, et dévorait le reste de mes vêtements en lambeaux. Tandis que la chair, rougissait et nageais dans ce lac de d'immondice, tout à côté de l'encéphale, qui bondissait sur le sol rougeâtre. De longs organes, comme des mille pattes, s'attachèrent à mes pieds, et au fur à mesure que le niveau montait, eux aussi s'agrippaient plus intensément à mes jambes.  
Et puis se fut mon tour.

Je fus un peu heureuse de quitter ce flot de tripes et d'organes, mais pas pour longtemps, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, la peur s'empara de moi, nouant mon ventre et resserrant mon cœur . Pendant qu'un homme cagoulé me fit traverser le couloir et entrer dans la pièce du fond. C'était un endroit immonde, repoussant qui sentait la mort à plein nez, l'odeur des cadavres mélangée à celle de la chair brûlée et fondue. Il me força à m'asseoir sur une chaise, et je ne pus résister longtemps ; alors que sous le poids de mon corps amaigris, mes pieds tremblaient de douleur ; je tombais, assise sur la chaise. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, de par les sangles qui me fixaient au siège ; mon bourreau me laissa seule et quitta la pièce. J'avais trop peur de fermer les yeux, comme si de l'autre côté de mes paupières la mort m'attendait, je ne pus qu'observer le sinistre endroit qui s'offrait à moi.

Sur ma gauche se trouvait les divers instruments de torture, où le sang encore frais dégoulinait et des boyaux secs y pendaient encore, dévorés par des mouches. A ma droite, une tête coupée se trouvait sur une table, avec un trou dans la gorge et une paille rentrée dedans, comme pour le faire respirer artificiellement. Dans une balance, un peu plus loin, des tripes en tout genre devaient être pesées, car les poids étaient remplacés par des organes : cœur, poumon, trachée, cerveau, vessie, orteils, bras, yeux, langue, organes génitaux, et j'en passais, sans dire aussi que cela provenaient de différentes personnes. J'arrêtais cette inspection quand mon bourreau surgit dans la pièce, tel la mort invincible. Il se tenait maintenant devant moi, un sourire sadique collé sur ses lèvres sèches et trouées et à travers ses yeux vitreux, on pouvait voir le plaisir et la joie de pouvoir, à nouveau, faire souffrir une victime de plus.

Il prit un fouet et le brandit. Dans un mouvement brusque de force, en y mettant toute sa rage, il abaissa son arme sur mon flanc droit. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passa à cet instant en moi, mais un douleur intense s'empara de moi, faisant vibrer mon corps, faisant bondir mon cœur, emplissant mes yeux de larmes, me comprimant les poumons et faisant souffrir et saigner mon corps, à ce coup fatal. Mais mon calvaire ne finissait pas maintenant, dans l'instant, je le sus quand le second arriva et claqua fortement sur ma joue droite. Écarlate de sang qui coulait abondamment, ma joue, s'ouvra, se déchira, se déchiqueta, sous le coup qui la paralysa. Et il continua à me rouer de coup, en frappant de plus en plus fort, pendant que je criais à m'en briser les cordes vocales, ainsi que les poumons. Je respirais de moins en moins, cela signifiais donc que bientôt j'allais découvrir le monde par-delà la mort.  
Quand il cessa de frapper, et prit une scie. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin, la fin de toute chose.

Pourquoi devrais-je mourir ainsi ? L'aurais-je mérité ? J'avais encore tant de choses à voir, à dire, à vivre. Tant de choses à faire, que je voudrais faire. Tant de gens que j'abandonnerais, pour une telle sottise. Et surtout, j'aurais tant voulu lui dire à lui que.., c'est étrange comme la mort rapproche les gens et les fait changer d'avis. J'allais donc mourir, même si c'est une mort que je n'acceptais pas, c'était de ma faute : celle de m'être mêlée d'une chose qui dépassait les entendements. Pourquoi pensais-je cela ? J'ignorais qui étaient ses hommes, cet homme, cet endroit, et ce qu'ils me voulaient...

Le coup arriva, peut être allait-il trancher directement ma tête, et ainsi m'offrir une mort rapide et sèche, mais cela m'étonnerais, il optera pour m'infliger la plus cruelle, lente et agonisante des morts. Je fermais les yeux, comme pour m'enfermer dans un recoin de mon âme, où je ne pourrais sentir cette torture qui m'attendait.  
Je sentis un coup de vent et la scie me rentra dans la jambe gauche, me la tailladant légèrement, mais se fut douloureux, imaginez. Instinctivement je rouvris et croisa le regard d'un homme un peu plus âgé que moi, aux iris bleu nuit. Il me détacha rapidement, et alors que je tombai en avant, il me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne touche le sol.  
Quand soudainement, tout un tas de personnes firent éruption dans la pièce et commencèrent à user de leur magie pour faire disparaître ou emmener ce qu'il y avait dans cette salle. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, fut qu'ils transportèrent le corps inerte de mon bourreau, mon regard se dirigea vers celui qui me maintenait toujours dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient profonds et obscurs, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais je me mis à pleurer. Pendant que le jeune homme me berçait doucement, je déversais toutes les larmes prisonnières de mon corps depuis des lustres, il me chuchota que tout étant fini, que ça ne m'arriverais plus, que tout était désormais fini, pour eux. Mon corps, mon âme, et mon cœur évacuèrent toutes les peines, les douleurs, les craintes, la terreur éprouvée, et les sentiments douloureux et malheureux.  
Depuis bien longtemps, depuis ce funeste jour, je n'avais pas autant pleuré, mais je me sentais mieux, plus légère, plus libre et détaché du poids de mon fardeau. Je m'agrippai à la cape de mon sauveur et m'éloigna de lui pour regarder son visage, car je n'avais eu que le temps de voir ses yeux sombres. Mais il ne me laissa pas le loisir, ni le temps, qu'il resserra son étreinte sur moi, même si j'avais fini de pleurer. Je me sentis alors vidée de mes forces. Juste avant de m'évanouir, j'aperçus à son cou, un pendentif en argent, une croix à nulle autre pareil, surmontée par deux lunes inversées dos à dos. Je lui demandais sa signification, mais il se contenta de me l'accrocher autour de mon cou et de m'embrasser sur le front. C'est là que tout cela se termina, ce jour-là, ou plutôt que tout commença/

* * *

-Vous rêvez dame Atsuka ? L'interrogea Lucy tout en la sortant de ses souvenirs.  
-Hein ? Ah, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se grattant la tête de gêne.  
-Vous pouvez me raconter ? La questionna la constellationniste à nouveau.  
-Tu sais, j'ai un an de plus que toi, tu peux me tutoyer et arrêter de m'appeler « Dame Atsuka ». C'est tellement formelle, d'où viens-tu pour utiliser ce genre de terme ?

Lucy piqua un fard, la mage en face d'elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité. Elle hocha la tête.  
-D'accord Atsuka, sourit Lucy, il est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus.., elle chercha les mots.

-Amicale, compléta Atsuka. D'ailleurs, tu as le même sourire qu'Akime.  
-Que qui ? S'étonna Lucy, certaine d'avoir encore une chose à apprendre sur la famille de Natsu.  
-Akime notre petit frère à moi et Natsu.  
C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait dévalé les escaliers en poussant un cri d'étonnement. Mais voilà qu'une fois de plus, après avoir appris l'existence de leur frère, il était devant elle.

Le jeune Dragnir était en train de serrer son grand frère dans ses bras, si fort qu'il l'étouffait. Mais Natsu ne resta pas sans réagir, et repoussa son frère sous l'étonnement de tous. Pourtant, celui-ci non surpris, riposta. Et l'on put apercevoir ses yeux en larmes. Devant ce spectacle attendrissant, dans la foule les entourant, on pouvait entendre des «il est sans cœur ce Natsu » et des « Je plains son frère, le pauvre petit » ; tous le narguaient, et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait déjà jeté sur eux et aurait commencé une nouvelle bagarre générale.  
Mais malheureusement, il avait le regard tueur d'Erza sur lui, ainsi que les craquements de doigts d'Atsuka, qui se préparait à le punir pour avoir fait pleurer leur frère. Il se força donc à prendre, à contrecœur, son imbécile de frère dans les bras. Par la suite, la journée suivit son cours, sans plus aucune interruption. En gros, la famille Dragnir était au complet. Grey, Erza, Gerald, Lucy, Natsu, Atsuka et Akime étaient attablés à une table, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Mais une question revenait souvent, celle de : «pourquoi le frère et la sœur de Natsu étaient revenus à Fairy Tail, après de si longues absences dans la même journée ? »

Bien sûr, cela avait fait plaisir à tout le monde, mais en même temps, cette question avait traversé l'esprit de tous, sans que personne ne la pose. Enfin, Salamander avait l'air vraiment heureux et pour une fois, il ne se battait pas avec Grey, et ne répondait pas à ses insultes.  
Gildert était assis en bas, avec Mirajane et le maître. Makarov demanda à la barwoman de les laisser seuls, car ils avaient besoin de parler sérieusement. Une fois seuls, le maître prit un air plus sérieux et inquiet, il lui demanda comment il avait réussi à retrouver les deux Dragnir. A cette question qu'il attendait, ou plutôt prévoyait, il éclata de rire; mais parmi le bruit que les diverses conversations créaient, personne ne l'entendit.

«Je m'attendais à cette question Maître. Mais je suppose que vous voulez que je vous raconte tout, même les moindres détails, ce que je jugerai sans importance.

Eh bien, ça n'a pas été vraiment facile de les retrouver, aussi bien eux que les autres. Je ne savais pas par où commencer à chercher, alors je me laissais guider par mon instinct. C'est près d'une rivière, dans une petite cabane sauvage, que je le retrouvais. Il enchaînait missions sur missions. Mais au bout d'une semaine à l'attendre, il rentra enfin. Je lui donnais la lettre que vous m'aviez confié, il la lut et jura de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. J'avais encore d'autres personnes à rencontrer, et je ne savais toujours pas par où commencer à chercher, mais dans une ville, non loin de la frontière, j'entendis une rumeur comme quoi un mage avait réussi à achever une mission de plus de deux ans, dans les montagnes du Silence. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, c'était un endroit où le froid était le maître et des mages avaient réussi à y créer une guilde clandestine, et au fil des jours, ils envahissaient les villes et villages non loin de là, mais, il y avait une légende qui disait que quiconque ferait de ces montagnes les siennes déclencherait le courroux des Dieux. Bien évidemment, derrière cela devait se cacher ou se tramer quelque chose de sombre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dirigeais donc vers cet endroit. Et je ne fus pas surprit de retrouver cette chère Atsuka, qui redescendait tranquillement de la montagne. Je l'informais de la nouvelle et au bout d'une semaine, nous sommes, par la suite, rentrés à la guilde. Ai-je assez détaillé à votre goût, Maître ?»

Celui-ci pencha positivement la tête et finit par diriger son regard vers la table à laquelle Natsu et Grey venaient de lancer un défi.

-Je te défie Atsuka, lancèrent les deux rivaux en même temps.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable de se battre à deux contre une, déclara Gérald.  
-C'est vrai, commenta Lucy.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave, déclara Erza, elle accepte.  
-Ne parle pas pour moi ! Hurla Atsuka.  
Erza lui lança un regard noir.  
-Ç-ça va, rétorqua la Dragnir en se levant finalement.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour elle, affirma Kurinn en se posant sur la table.

Les trois adversaires se placèrent donc dans la zone de combat; au grand malheur des deux compères, la matière du sol ne semblait même pas perturber la mage, qui avait une expression indifférente et impassible sur le visage.

Le Maître s'avança et se plaça au centre, jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés du ring pendant que la foule se rassemblait autour ; Natsu et Grey étaient debout, les poings fermés et leur adversaire avait la même position, mais beaucoup plus détendue ; le Maître abaissa sa main et déclara ainsi le début du combat.  
Gérald soupira, ainsi que Lucy et Wendy. Ils étaient vraiment insouciants.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un des mages ne bouge. Puis Natsu, ainsi que Grey, foncèrent à vive allure sur leur adversaire, préparant le poing fermé : un crochet. Atsuka ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, pendant qu'ils approchaient. A une distance convenable, ils envoyèrent leur poing ; Lucy ferma les yeux, pensant que sa nouvelle amie avait déjà perdue, quand Kurinn se posa sur son épaule, lui conseillant de regarder. Elle leva lentement la tête et fut ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait ; Atsuka, les yeux toujours fermés, avait dans chacune de ses mains l'emprise sur les poings de ses deux adversaires. Une énergie magique commença à s'échapper de son corps, Grey comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et s'empressa de crier à Natsu de retirer son poing, et il fit de même. En un bond, ils se placèrent à quelques mètres de la mage qui rouvrit les yeux et les fixa. Elle esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et posa un genou et une main sur le sol.

Elle se positionna de façon à pouvoir prendre facilement et rapidement de la vitesse et s'élança sur ses adversaires, visiblement non surpris par son arrivée soudaine et prêts à la recevoir. Arrivé à la hauteur de Natsu, les deux jumeaux commencèrent un échange de coup, avec une vitesse ahurissante, les coups de poings et de pieds valsaient sur le terrain. Ils étaient à égalité, et cela fit sourire Atsuka, quant à Natsu il était très sérieux. Ses coups étaient rapide, puissant, précis, il avait énormément gagné en précision et ne se fatiguait plus aussi vite qu'avant.

Atsuka, rapidement qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'eux, elle essaya d'asséner un uppercut à Grey, délaissant complètement Natsu, qui se pencha, dans un réflexe, en arrière et évita de justesse le coup ; mais cela n'était pas fini, derrière elle, elle envoya un shoot, que Natsu arrêta avec son avant-bras. La mage tourna quelques secondes dans les airs et retourna accroupie sur le sol, qui craqua sous son poids. Mais n'attendant pas qu'elle se relève, le mage de Glace frappa son poing sur sa paume et une épée de glace en immergea. Il l'abattit subitement et Atsuka posa sa main au sol, souleva son corps et le poussa dans les airs. L'épée n'atteignit pas sa cible et percuta violemment la terre, qui commença à vibrer, la sable vola dans les airs, laissant apparaître d'immenses stalagmites, qui poussèrent en hauteur et en direction de la mage, qui fut plus que surprise ; elle les évita en décalant son corps vers la gauche, mais pas assez rapidement, car l'un d'eux s'enfonça dans sa chair et la blessa au bras droit.

Sur ses deux pieds, tout en maintenant son bras blessé avec sa main, elle fixa le mage de Glace, fière de sa victoire ; elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la présence de Natsu derrière elle, son poing enrobé de feu qu'il abattit sur elle. Elle fit deux tours sur elle-même et enfonça son pied dans l'estomac du Dragon Slayer qui, dans sa chute, laissa s'échapper un filet de sang et de bave. Grey s'élança à nouveau et frappa plusieurs fois Atsuka de son épée, qui les évita entre deux sifflement de celle-ci. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la lame de glace entre en contact avec le moindre de ses vêtements, sinon s'en serait fini d'elle. Il tenta alors un coup à la verticale. Atsuka stoppa l'épée au dessus de son épaule. Le coup avait été si rapide, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'esquiver. Grey esquissa un sourire victorieux, tandis que la glace commença à geler la main, puis l'avant bras de son adversaire. Atsuka brilla alors dans sa détermination, et brisa l'épée de Grey. Tout du moins, c'est ce que les spectateurs auraient dit, mais en faite, la vérité était tout autre. Une étrange brumeux blanche se forma lorsque l'épée disparu sous le regard plein de défis de Grey. Atsuka aspira cette brumeux et la glace sur son bras s'évapora en grosse gouttelettes d'eau.  
Pendant ce temps, Salamander s'était relevé. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, il fallait donc qu'il soit plus sérieux et qu'il lui montre qu'il était devenu plus fort.

Atsuka fonça à nouveau sur Grey, et sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, elle enfonça son poing violemment dans sa mâchoire, et celui-ci fut repoussé et glissa sur le sol sableux avant de percuter les rondins de bois qui délimitaient la zone de combat. Natsu fit face à sa sœur. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, et le mage enroba ses pieds de feu, et se dirigea droit vers elle. Il s'écria «KARYUU NO KENKAKU !» Il l'envoya. Un grand nuage de poussière se forma, quand l'attaque s'abattit sur l'adversaire, faisant frissonner le sol et soulever le sable. Alors que le nuage s'estompait, on pouvait apercevoir Natsu, sur ses deux pieds le bras gauche le long du corps et le droit, le poing fermé en horizontal, tendu devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Qui disparut bien vite, quand il put voir qu'il avait touché seulement l'avant-bras de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait comme point d'appui son pied gauche, loin derrière elle, le bras gauche à la verticale, soutenu par sa main droite positionnée sur son bras gauche. Elle fixa son frère et déclara. :«Fini de jouer !» Il s'était fait avoir, il était tombé dans son piège, quel idiot ! Tandis que Grey se relevait, la même énergie magique de tout à l'heure s'échappa de son corps. Natsu voulut s'enfuir, mais de son corps à lui s'échappait une étrange brume qu'Atsuka aspira avec sa bouche, comme pour se nourrir. Le Dragon slayer recula de stupeur et se mit aux côtés de Grey ; quant à la mage, elle s'essuya la bouche de son bras et on pouvait voir que ses blessures se rétractaient à vue d'œil.

«Merci pour ce repas, frérot !»

Atsuka, ramena ses bras vers elle, les poings fermés, et les contracta. Puis dans un éclair, elle disparut de la vue de tous, et réapparut soudainement près des deux mages. Tous deux étaient incapables de bouger, une forte attraction les clouait au sol. _Tricheuse, hurla intérieurement Natsu_. La mage prononça haut et fort «KARYÛ NO YOKUGEKI», et le feu ardent enveloppa le corps de ses deux adversaires, qui retombèrent complètement sonnés sur le sol ; et on pouvait voir que leur corps n'avaient pas été réellement brûlés.

Le combat était maintenant fini. Elle avait gagné.

Lucy et Gérald, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu combattre, restèrent ébahis devant sa puissance en essayant en vain de chercher quelle était sa magie. Un rire éclata dans l'assemblée, et un jeune homme se détacha de la foule, les mains derrière la tête, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-T'es vraiment trop nul grand frère ! Et toi aussi Grey ! ricana le jeune homme, tu sais très bien que notre sœurette est plus forte que toi.  
-Akime, ça suffit, ordonna Kino en plein vol, Sharuru dans ses bras.  
-Sale dragueur, répondit-il entre ses dents.  
Le chat gris attrapa l'écharpe du garçon, le fit tomber, et le traîna hors de la ville. Le félin revint seul et s'installa tranquillement au bar, commandant un cocktail. Lucy se retourna vers Lisanna à ses côtés, Gérald tendit l'oreille.  
-Elle utilise quoi comme magie Atsuka ?  
-C'est une magie assez complexe et très impressionnante, déclara la magie en portant ses mains à son menton, d'ailleurs elle est la seule à ma connaissance à l'utiliser.  
-C'est donc bien un chasseur de dragon ? Demanda Gerald qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début.  
-Voilà pourquoi je suis présente à ses côtés, confirma Kurinn.  
-Donc, Akime est aussi un Dragon slayer ! L'interrogea Lucy.  
-Exact, acquiesça Kino  
Soudain, il y eu un grand silence dans toute la pièce, pendant qu'une mage entra de pied ferme sur le ring, en jetant Natsu et Grey, encore sonnés, hors de celui-ci.  
-C'est à mon tour, déclara Erza sous les yeux exorbités de toute la guilde.  
-Erza va gagner, non ? S'interrogea Lucy.  
-Atsuka a le pouvoir d'absorber la magie de son adversaire, et de l'utiliser à son tour contre lui. Et son pouvoir repose sur le souffle divin de la pureté, expliquait Lisanna

-Pour faire simple : c'est la Dragonne slayer de la Purification.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre Sept.

Le passé étrange du nouveau personnage révélé, mais cela cache-t-il quelque chose ? Quel est donc l'identité de ce sauveur ? Vous le saurais très bientôt.

J'espère que le combat de Grey et Natsu vs. Atsuka vous aura plus, je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir écrire des combats, cela m'avait manqué tient.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, mais il y a parfois des noms de personnage que j'écris différemment d'un chapitre à l'autre, ce n'est pas conscient je crois, mais on peut dire qu'il y a tellement d'orthographe entre les scans traduis et les tomes sortis en France.

Bon sinon, je vous réserve encore plus d'action et de mystère pour les prochains chapitres à venir.

_HimeCo Samishii_


	8. Un combat de Titan - Une menace du passé

-D-de la purification, bégaya la constellationniste pendant que Gérald venait de comprendre en quoi consistait cette magie. Mais que mange-t-elle ? L'interrogea Lucy  
-La magie de ses adversaires, répondit le félin orangé.  
-Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était bon, intervint Natsu en essayant de se frotter le dos  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Akime en réapparaissant près de la porte  
-Bah, qui sait, c'est comme l'allumette et son feu, Commenta Grey

Les deux adversaires se fixaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, elles n'avaient même pas cillées, ou même bougées un muscle, elles se contentaient juste de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Les spectateurs n'osèrent briser ce silence, par simple peur.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi Erza ? La question résonna dans la pièce vide et s'envola dans les airs, broyée par le silence, pendant que l'interpellée fit un grand sourire  
-Ça, ça veut dire oui, commenta Gérald  
-Elle a souri, tremblèrent Grey et Natsu  
-OK, mais je vais tout de même te faire une faveur et utiliser uniquement une arme, fit-elle en associant sa phrase à son geste.  
-Comment veut-elle résister aux armures d'Erza en utilisant une simple épée ? S'interrogea Lucy.

Gérald haussa les épaules :

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'une simple épée, elle doit avoir plus de valeur.  
-Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien, rétorqua Kurinn, c'est une épée forgée par Azéri.  
-Azéri ?  
-Oui, c'est un célèbre forgeron de la guilde réputée pour leur savoir-faire en armement, celle de..  
-Mais la magie d'Erza ne peut pas s'annuler ? La coupa Lucy  
-Oui, mais au moins, elles combattront d'égal à égal, affirma Kurinn toujours sur l'épaule de la mage, puis elle continua dans sa barbe, et elle pense gagner comme ça, qu'elle idiote.

Erza et Atsuka toujours dans la même position, se mirent en garde. Elles dégainèrent, subitement et rapidement leur sabre. La mage chevalier invoqua Blue Crisom, l'épée du feu et de la glace, tandis que la Dragon slayer sortit son magnifique katana de son fourreau.

« -L'arme n'a pas de manche, et sa couleur oscille entre le bleu nuit et le noir. Du fait que depuis toujours le forgeron Azéri utilise une technique de forgeage appelé le « _Honsanmai_ », le terme voulant signifier que l'arme n'était pas simplement composée de Shinkane et de Kawakane, deux fers couramment utilisés dans la création de lames. Mais Azéri, forgeait avec non deux mais trois fers, le troisième étant le Hakane, issu d'une pierre appelée Tamahagane, plus solide que le Tamahagane des deux autres fers. Ajouté à cela, le forgeron ajoutait un quatrième élément : le Munekane, rendant à la lame une tranchant encore inégalé. », expliqua Kurinn, pendant que Gérald ne perdit pas une miette de l'explication, quand à Lucy, elle était tout simplement perdue.

Lorsque soudain, tout le monde ressentit l'effet d'une décharge électrique travers l'air, telle une onde de choc, et sur une connexion similaire, prenant appui sur leur pied droit, les deux combattantes commencèrent le combat. Elles fondirent, l'une sur l'autre à une vitesse folle, leur départ fut si rapide, qu'un vent puissant souffla et parcourra, tel une vague déferlante, l'ensemble de l'assistance et la salle. Les deux adversaires se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles se frappèrent de leur épée. Lorsque leurs armes entrèrent en contact, une lourde onde magique fit trembler et frissonner la terre, le bruit du choc fut perçant et crissa quand les armes glissèrent sur leur lame aiguisée. De longues gouttes de sueurs glissèrent le long du dos de chacun, pendant qu'Erza et Atsuka testaient leur force mutuelle.  
Leurs épées étaient en contact, et chacune d'elles forçaient pour déstabiliser l'autre, ce n'était plus un combat ordinaire, mais un moyen de tester sa force colossale sur l'autre. Son épée commença à glisser, dû à la transpiration et à l'affrontement au corps à corps avec son adversaire, qui commençait à durer, Atsuka commença à se déstabiliser, surtout à cause du manche; Erza le remarqua et relâcha toute sa force, ce qui fit que la Dragon slayer tomba en avant, son épée lui échappant des mains, et profitant de cette bonne occasion pour la toucher, d'un revers de main, la mage chevalier frappa à la verticale. De justesse Atsuka récupéra son épée, et bloqua le coup en plaçant son katana à l'horizontale, au-dessus de son front. On put apercevoir quelques gouttes de sueur perler tout le long de son visage, preuve qu'elle l'avait échappé belle.  
Et une nouvelle fois, la terre gronda sous les coups d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, avec de plus en plus de puissance et de hargne. Erza fut repoussée par l'attaque de sa rivale, et recula, essayant d'arrêter son recul avec sa main posé sur le sol. Elle laissa une longue traînée et réussit à s'arrêter juste à la limite du ring. Quand, sans attendre, même pour se reposer, ou souffler un peu, elle fondit sur Atsuka qui ne s'y attendait pas, mais se prépara à parer le coup à venir. La rouquine plaça son épée derrière sa tête, telle une batte, et lança son coup. Une pression spirituelle magique se fit ressentir dans l'air, elle était si puissante, que tous se sentaient écrasés. C'était comme si deux magies différentes en tout point s'affrontaient. Le sable se souleva, le coup arriva. Comme si une chose abominable et dévastatrice allait se passer, les mages le prédisaient. Le Maître lui avait deviné. Il fallait qu'il les arrête, sinon cela allait être une catastrophe; il sauta du comptoir et se précipita vers la zone de combat, mais avec la foule, il n'arrivera pas à temps, et ne pourra pas empêcher le pire d'arriver. Leurs épées respectives n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millièmes de mètres..

Un immense déclic se produisit, en quelques secondes, le plafond de la guilde se brisa, au-dessus des deux adversaires, non-perturbées et un grand fracas se fit entendre, juste lorsqu'une chose tomba entre les deux mages. Malgré la poussière, on put distinguer Erza et Atsuka, le bras tenant leur arme, sans qu'elles ne se soient touchées, maîtrisées par une troisième personne, au milieu de tout: Luxus, il avait arrêté le combat de justesse.

«Putain, c'est pas le moment pour un tel combat» s'écria le mage en rogne, quand il remarqua le visage de l'adversaire d'Erza, un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Atsuka tu es rentrée, sale gamine, lança-t-il  
-Hum, la concernée rangea son katana, l'air indifférent, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu Luxus.

L'assemblée regardait la scène sans mot. C'était pas croyable, ils ne s'étaient pas montrés pendant des lustre, ils n'avaient pas participé au combat avec les Phamtom, ni à la Fantasia, ni à l'examen de passage au rang S, et voilà que aujourd'hui, ils surgissaient tous la même journée. Tous les mages les plus puissants de la guilde se réunissaient. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

* * *

Mirajane était au comptoir avec Lucy et Gérald.  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dans une même journée Gildert, Luxus et Atsuka reviennent, s'exclama Mira, ainsi que Akime, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Est-ce si extraordinaire que ça ? L'interrogea Gérald  
-Je suppose. Gildert est un mage de rang S qui est capable de remplir des missions de cent ans et Luxus est lui aussi un mage de rang S, lui expliqua la mage stellaire  
-Des missions de cent ans, vraiment ? Il doit être très fort, mais Atsuka alors ? Redemanda le mage des météores. Lucy lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Ils se retournèrent vers la barmaid.  
-Elle est vraiment plus faible qu'Erza au maniement d'épée, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre avec sa magie, ça reste un grand mystère, pour moi. Même si j'aurais voulu la voir à l'œuvre, soupira MiraJane, déçue.

La journée se finit sans plus aucune interruption, et ce fut le soir. Le ciel aux couleurs ardentes rendait déjà les armes, s'inclinant devant l'astre maître de la nuit. Et la guilde commençait déjà à se vider, maintenant il ne restait plus que deux idiots en train de se battre, et Erza au comptoir avec Mirajane. La constellationniste était déjà partie, la barmaid s'empressa de ranger sa dernière vaisselle, devant la mage chevalier qui finissait tranquillement son gâteau à la fraise. Une fois finit, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, quand elle remarqua que le Maître descendait du premier étage en compagnie de Luxus et d'Atsuka. Natsu et Grey furent emmenés de force, au dehors par Akime, et Gérald fut forcé de partir, quand Erza lui fit signe de la main. La mage n'y comprenait rien, mais elle dû rester parmi ses pairs. Elle se retrouvait avec Luxus, Gildert, Erza et Atsuka, les plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail, même si elle n'avait jamais vu la Dragon slayer utiliser ses pouvoirs; elle se sentait un peu petite parmi eux, avec leur carrure et puissance magique exceptionnelle qu'ils dégageaient, s'en était oppressant, dur à respirer et surtout on sentait de la pression dans l'air. Dans tous les cas, elle se demandait bien pourquoi le Maître les avait tous réunit ici, surtout qu'il ne devait pas être étranger au fait que Luxus, Gildert et Atsuka soit de retour dans la même journée, après des années d'absence; tout devait être lié. MiraJane sourit, elle allait en avoir pour sa curiosité.

-Bien, la plupart d'entre vous doivent savoir pourquoi vous êtes réunis ici ce soir même, déclara Makarov, quand Mira leva la main. Le vieil homme savait bien qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, et il s'en voulait un peu au fond.  
-Tu as remarqué qu'après tant d'années d'absence, pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous sommes tous réapparus aujourd'hui en même temps, affirma Gildert alors que la mage hocha la tête positivement. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison à cela, celle qu'une mission de la plus haute importance doit être traitée. Car il y a quelques jours, un conseil des guildes a eu lieu, et il a été convenu que plusieurs guildes, Fairy Tail comprise, devaient se réunir pour régler un problème qui refaisait surface, une bonne fois pour toute.  
-Quel problème ? L'interrompit Mirajane  
-Le même qu'il y a quatre ans, répondit Luxus.

A cette réponse la jeune femme baissa tristement la tête en repensant aux événements qui se s'étaient déroulés cette année-là. Surtout qu'après cela, elle avait pris une mission, et n'était rentrée que maintenant. Elle, Atsuka. Heureusement qu'elle avait été sauvée de justesse. D'ailleurs, la concernée ne semblait même pas avoir réagi lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet.  
-Bien, mes enfants; malgré qu'il ait été détruit, de nouveaux enlèvements ont lieu. Nous à Fairy Tail, nous avons pour but d'aider les autres guildes à retrouver leurs membres disparus et ainsi donc mener l'enquête. J'ai donc décidé de faire plusieurs équipes, avec vous comme principal meneur. Mirajane, tu seras avec Elfman, Lisanna et ceux qui voudrons se joindre à vous, pour patrouiller dans la ville et éviter tout enlèvement dans la guilde. Gildert, tu prendras : Wendy, Akime, Sharuru et Kino, et toi Luxus : Gagil, Levy et Lily, vous enquêterez sur les auteurs de ses disparitions. Quand à toi Erza, toi et Gérald irez dans l'ancestrale guilde de BlackSmith, spécialisée dans la magie des armes et des chevaliers.  
-Qui a disparu, Maître ? S'inquiéta la guerrière  
-Tu le sauras en temps venu. Bien et pour finir Atsuka, tu remplaceras Erza à la tête de son équipe, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy seront sous ta tutelle, ce sera à toi de diriger cette équipe, et de te rendre chez les Pegasus. D'après mes informations, une menace d'enlèvement a été faite il y a quelques jours de cela. Je compte sur toi.

La mage se contenta juste de bailler et d'acquiescer de la tête. La nuit passa vite. Mirajane avait donc eut sa réponse, et avait fini par comprendre le pourquoi de cette réunion. Une grande menace planait au-dessus de Fiore, telle était la raison de ce rassemblement.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez calme. Beaucoup de membres de la guilde avaient été affecté à des missions, et Gildert et Luxus étaient aussi partis. Mirajane et son équipe patrouillaient tout autour de la ville, avec d'autres membres qui s'étaient joints à eux.

Quelques jours après le départ d'Erza et de Gérald; Lucy était seule, assise au bar, sachant que Mira ne revenait que rarement à ses occupations habituelles. La constellationniste évitait tant bien que mal, les chaises, les bouteilles, les armes, qui virevoltaient dans les airs, et ceux qui venaient vers elle. Eh oui, malheureusement, les deux idiots, en l'absence d'Erza, ne se gênaient pas pour se battre et déclarer de nouvelles batailles générales. Quand une table arriva à vive allure sur la pauvre Lucy, qui n'eut que le réflexe de se protéger de ses mains, car ce fut bien trop tard pour éviter le projectile, elle allait la prendre en pleine face, mais soudainement une personne se plaça devant elle, et de son poing, brisa la table en deux.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, c'est dangereux de rester là, quand il y a ce genre d'événement, conseilla la personne en s'asseyant près de la mage  
-Tu appelles ça un événement. Mais bon, merci beaucoup Atsuka, si tu n'avais pas était là, je serais bonne pour un beau hématome en plein milieu du front. Mais tu sais, depuis que Mira n'est plus là, je ne pense jamais à me cacher, constata la mage stellaire.  
-Hum, sans les autres c'est un petit peu vide, surtout que Natsu et Grey en profitent bien.  
-J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu te joindrais à eux.

La Dragonne slayer allait répliquer quand elle se reçut un slip sur le visage qui se posa lentement au-dessus de sa tête. Lucy remarqua bien que cela n'avait pas plu à son amie, d'ailleurs, cela n'aurait plu à personne. Celle-ci se leva, prit son katana et se jeta à corps perdu sur les deux fautifs. La constellationniste soupira en regardant un Grey nu, un Natsu en flamme et une Atsuka agitant son arme dans tous les sens. A eux trois, ils faisaient plus de dégâts que la guilde réunie. Elle avait vu juste, Natsu et sa sœur étaient les mêmes, du caractère jusqu'aux traits du visage. Et dire qu'elle devait se rendre avec eux dans la guilde des pervers de Blue Pegasus. Cette mission n'allait pas être des plus aisées, surtout que lorsque le Maître avait fait son discours et distribué les missions, il avait tout de même laissé sous-entendre que c'étaient des quêtes de la plus haute importance et qu'ils ne devaient échouer sous aucun prétexte. Bon, de toute façon, cela lui permettra de connaître Atsuka sous un autre angle, oui, car d'après son petit frère et Gildert, elle utilisait une magie qui valait le détour.

~Flash Back~

_-Quoi ? Tu veux savoir en quoi consiste sa magie ? Mais Mira et Lisanna ne te l'avaient pas déjà expliqué ? S'étonna le jeune Akime en train de boire un verre avec Gildert._  
_-Bah, tu peux bien lui raconter, après tout tu es le mieux placé pour le faire, rigola le vieux mage._  
_-Hum, Akime bougonna, mais il expliqua tout de même à Lucy la fabuleuse magie de sa sœur. C'est comme ça qu'il aimait la qualifier, oui, car Atsuka utilise une magie unique qui, comme Natsu, Wendy, Gagil, comme tout bon Dragon slayer, une magie rare propre à eux._  
_-C'est si génial que ça ? L'interrogea la mage céleste_  
_-Tu veux rire ? Gildert dit lui-même qu'elle est sensationnelle sa magie._  
_-Sensationnelle ? Peut-être pas jusque-là, mais c'est une magie qui vaut le détour. Enfin, Atsuka a une telle rapidité pour finir ses combats, que ça va être dur de la suivre, ricana celui-ci, mais bon, ma petite Lucy, il faut vraiment que tu la vois lorsqu'elle se nourrit, on dirait une documentaire pour dragon, il ricana une nouvelle fois._  
_- Un documentaire pour dragon..._  
_-Ne l'écoute pas, corrigea Akime._  
_-Solidarité dragonnière, blagua Gildert_

_Puis finalement, Lucy les quitta, lorsqu'Akime se jeta sur un Gildert les larmes aux yeux à force de se moquer._

~Fin~

Après une telle conversation, la mage avait vraiment envie de voir Atsuka à l'œuvre, pas pour voir un documentaire pour dragon. Enfin bon. Ils devaient prendre le train le soir même, et il fallait donc qu'elle rentre se préparer. Surtout que le crépuscule colorait déjà le ciel de rose et de violet. Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte et suivit le chemin habituel pour rentrer chez elle. Bien vite, elle eut fini de faire ses bagages, et étrangement, elle s'était attendue à voir des vagabonds entrer chez elle, mais non, rien ni personne à l'horizon. La constellationniste n'avait plus la patience d'attendre l'heure du départ, elle sortit précipitamment de chez elle avec ses valises, et reprit le chemin inverse de l'allée, se dirigeant vers le lieu qu'elle avait quitté il n'y a même pas une heure. Arrivée, elle balaya la salle des yeux, mais aucune des quatre personnes qu'elle comptait trouver ne s'y trouvait. Elle ne comprit pas le comment du pourquoi, mais elle ressentit une sorte de profonde tristesse qui lui noua l'estomac et lui serra le cœur. Comme si, dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'arrivait plus à sourire, et elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais ce qui était étrange était qu'elle allait bien, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment de tristesse en elle. Lorsqu'une personne la surprit, c'était Mirajane. La mage stellaire s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, sous la surprise de son amie et mes réprimande de Elfman, non loin de là ; puis elle lui demanda où se trouvait ses amis.

«Eh bien, je crois que Natsu et Happy sont repartis chez eux pour faire leurs bagages, Grey est parti se promener tranquillement en ville, et Atsuka, si je ne me trompe pas, est allée au cimetière et Er-»  
La barmaid avait à peine prononcé le mot que son amie s'était déjà éclipsée.

/Pourquoi au cimetière/ se demanda Lucy mentalement tout en courant vers ce lieu mystérieux.

* * *

Elle était là depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle n'avait pas cillé ni bougé un muscle, elle se contentait de regarder. Comme toutes les fois où elle était venue. C'était poussiéreux, personne n'était venu depuis longtemps. Elle déposa quelques fleurs à ses pieds. C'était une pierre tombale, et en son centre, un nom y était gravé. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait ici, sa bonne humeur fondait comme neige au soleil, et la douleur et la tristesse refaisaient surface, se détachant de sa prison au fond de son cœur. Elle aurait tant voulu la revoir, mais c'était trop tard, et maintenant impossible. Elle aurait voulu lui dire et lui montrer tant de choses encore. Elle aurait voulu revoir son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Mais elle le savait, il ne fallait pas avoir de telles pensées pour un mort, il fallait respecter son choix. C'était un choix qui avait dû être très dur à prendre, mais elle se devait de le respecter. Surtout qu'elle avait fini par sauver le monde. Quand elle entendit que l'on prononçait son nom, rapidement, elle essuya les larmes séchées qu'il lui restait sur le visage, et qu'elle avait versé sur le chemin en arrivant ici, et se contenta d'afficher un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, tout en se retournant. Elle fit face à la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir arriver, et surtout elle se demandait bien comment Lucy avait pu la retrouver, mais en cherchant bien, la seule personne qui avait pu lui donner cette information ne pouvait être que la célèbre barmaid de Fairy Tail: Mirajane.

Elles étaient maintenant assises dans l'herbe, non loin de l'emplacement de la tombe qu'Atsuka observait il y a quelques minutes de cela. Le silence était maître, rien ni aucun bruit, ne venait rompre ce silence de paix. Pourtant, on pouvait sentir une légère tension dans l'air, la mage stellaire remarqua directement que celle-ci provenait de son amie à ses côtés. Elle aussi avait été choquée en découvrant le nom gravé dans la pierre. Elle se risqua donc à poser la question de toutes ses interrogations.

«Hum, j'attendais cette question, sourit tristement la mage. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, très flous, mais je sais que c'était une fille. Une fille que j'aimais, que j'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur, je ne sais pourquoi cela me fait aussi mal. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée, de l'avoir sacrifiée pour un bonheur irréel, c'est tellement étrange. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de plus de détails concernant cette personne. La seule chose que je sache, c'est que..., sa vue de brouilla, qui qu'elle soit, je l'ai abandonné.» De longues larmes commencèrent à perler le long de son visage. Lucy attendrit la prit dans ses bras, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Ses joues roses, s'humidifiaient à chaque passage de larmes. Dans ses yeux rouges, les nuages de pluies étaient énormes et elle ne pouvait les empêcher de couler. Ce jour-là, depuis bien longtemps, elle vida son corps de toutes ses larmes, de toute sa tristesse et elle évacua toute la douleur enchaînée à son corps et ancrée à son cœur, obscurcie par les ténèbres.

«Je ne comprends pas.. QUI ES-TU POUR ME FAIRE AUTANT DE MAL !» Hurla Atsuka

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Erza et Gérald marchaient en direction de la guilde de BlackSmith. Et enfin ils touchaient au but, plus que quelques heures de marche, mais malheureusement leurs pieds les faisaient souffrir et avaient du mal à maintenir le poids de leur corps. Ils firent donc une pause. Le mage en profita pour questionner son amie, pas sans rougeur, sur la mission.

«Eh bien, avant de partir nous avons reçu une information et une mage manque à l'appel, Erza baissa tristement la tête et elle poursuivit, il s'agit d'une ancienne amie à moi : Isabelle Silvershadow surnommé affectueusement Iz', c'est elle la portée disparue dans cette guilde ... » Gérald pu apercevoir un profond désarroi dans son regard. Sans vraiment comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivé là, il la serra dans ses bras et la resserra contre son torse, et instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui, mais ne pleura pas pour autant, elle était assez forte pour pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Elle se contenta donc de profiter de ce moment, contre son amant, celui qu'elle aime le plus au monde, surtout que bientôt tout ce qu'ils ont connu pourrait disparaître et retourner à la poussière.

Ce n'était vraiment pas facile d'enquêter sans avoir une quelconque piste de départ. C'est que pensait toute l'équipe de Luxus en remuant ciel et terre à la recherche de malfrats sur lesquels ils pourraient passer leurs nerfs, malgré que Levy et Lily soient plutôt contre. Bref, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé.

Quand à Gildert il foula avec le reste de son équipe, des terres abandonnées depuis quatre années. Celle où la Dragon slayer avait été torturée, et où ils l'avaient fait souffrir tant de jeunes filles innocentes, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait, comme tout bon mage de Fairy Tail, déjà détruit cet abominable endroit, mais le conseil en avait interdit la destruction. Et donc, depuis quatre années, ce château trônait et périssait au milieu de broussaille, sans plus aucun habitant, mais qui voudrait vivre ici. Ils s'approchèrent donc lentement, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux, car le conseil avait ordonné le passage de ronde, pour éviter que des voyous détruisent des preuves, car les coupables de ses carnages n'avaient pas encore été inculpé. Cela était très étrange ...

* * *

Il était donc temps de réveiller l'inconnu

«_Lucy ! Oh Lucy ! Tu es une femme bien étrange mais tu es celle qu'il a choisi._  
_Hier n'est qu'un souvenir et demain est un incertain avenir._  
_Lucy ! L'élue des Shinigamis contre lui qui s'éveille. Tu as été choisie._  
_Pour manipuler le pouvoir oublié, qui se trouve entre tes mains, et agir._  
_Tu donneras naissance au sceptre car tu as le pouvoir..._ »

Il était temps de réveiller son pouvoir, mais pas celui que l'on croit.

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre Huitième du nom.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, pour ma part, je trouve que c'est l'un des meilleurs chapitre jusqu'ici, notamment parce que l'on aborde les sujets sensibles.

On aborde de même le fameux combat de deux mages de niveaux très différent. Bien évidemment, Erza est la plus forte, cela ne change pas. Je ne tenais pas à créer un personnage (entre autre Atsuka) surpuissant, surtout que comme dans le manga, Erza reste et restera dans ma fan-fiction, la plus puissante femme de Fairy Tail.

De plus, un nouveau sujet est abordé, la fameuse guilde de BlackSmith (pour les incultes: Forgeron in english) et sa mage disparue Isabelle SilverShadow.

Bref, donc nous disions, que de nouvelles personnages allaient rentrer dans l'histoire, notamment la fille aimé de Atsuka. L'histoire va se croiser, croyez-moi, alors accrochez-vous.

Bien, pour clore ce chapitre, j'annonce la sortie prochaine du chapitre neuvième, que je me grouille de réécrire.

_HimeCo Samishii_


	9. Une étrange messagère

Tout était devenu très calme à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Plus aucune agitation, conversation, bagarre générale, c'était calme et vide. On en venait même à regretter ces moments de pure folie, qui avaient finis par sceller la réputation de la guilde, décrite comme une guilde de timbrés et de barges. Le tour de garde était maintenant fini, Lisanna et Elfman étaient tranquillement assis au bar, pendant que Mirajane s'affairait au service et que les quelques autres participants discutaient sans faire beaucoup de bruit, autour d'une table. Oui, tout était calme, étrangement calme, beaucoup trop et cela dérangeait le maître. Assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, il ne lâchait pas des yeux la grande porte, comme s'il attendait la venue de quelqu'un. C'est ce qui interpella la barmaid, qui se mit elle aussi à fixer l'entrée.  
Dans un mirage, une silhouette, sans visage apparent, se détacha de la lumière du jour et pénétra dans la grande salle. Une étrange atmosphère envahi la pièce, et tous les yeux fixaient, et étaient tournés vers la mystérieuse ombre, qui semblait avancer tel un robot, sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse son impassible démarche. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.

~ Flash-Back ~

Lentement mais sûrement, ils faisaient attention à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Gildert, Akime, Wendy, Kino et Sharuru avançaient à tâtons dans les hautes herbes, se dirigeant vers la grande bâtisse, fruit de tous les cauchemars et les peurs de sa sœur, Akime allait la venger, il y était résolu. Après avoir passé les différentes barrières de sécurité magique, ils étaient maintenant devant les hauts murs grisâtres du château.

-Nous allons devoir nous séparer, commença Gildert, en deux groupes. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, on se retrouve ici, et je vous interdis d'utiliser votre magie sur l'un des gardes du conseil, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis et mettre de nouveaux problèmes sur le dos du Maître, c'est bien compris ? En guise de réponse, ses équipiers hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. Bien, Akime avec moi, on va vers le Nord et vous vers le Sud, et n'entraient sous aucun prétexte dans le château. Aller bonne chance.  
-Bonne chance, renchérirent Wendy, Kino et Sharuru en s'envolant vers l'endroit indiqué.  
-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls ? demanda Akime, inquiet  
-Depuis quand tu fais attention aux autres toi et pas qu'à ta sœur, ricana le vieux mage pendant que le jeune Dragnir faisait sa mine boudeuse, mais en même temps tellement mignonne. Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, mais en fait j'ai besoin de ton pouvoir, dit sur un ton plus que sérieux, je veux que tu nous fasses monter dans cette tour, fit-il en montrant du doigt une fenêtre dix mètres plus haut, tu y arriverais ?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami avec un regard un peu déconcerté, comment pouvait-il ne pas y arriver ? A chaque fois qu'il rentrait à Fairy Tail, soit Erza, Mira ou Atsuka se jetait sur lui pour l'entraîner ou pour se battre, alors c'était obligé qu'il y arriverai, quelle question. Il se plaça face au mur, posa une main sur le sol et prononça une incantation «CHIRYÛ NO YOBIDASHI». Le sol se mit à trembler fortement et dans un sifflement de vent, la terre se souleva sous les pieds des deux compagnons, laissant apparaître un immense dragon de Terre qui éleva nos deux mages dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre. Gildert sauta dans la pièce suivit d'Akime, et lorsqu'il se sépara du dragon de terre, celui-ci revint à l'état de poussière.

La pièce qui s'offrait à eux était sinistrement noire et décorée de rouge sang, une odeur désagréable dansait dans les airs et les meubles étaient happés d'os et de crânes humains ou animaux. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de fourrures qui empestaient à dix kilomètres à la ronde, qui recouvraient le lit et les rideaux. Gildert, impassible, traversa la pièce, suivit du jeune Akime qui semblait quelque peu horrifié par cette vision. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs dont les pierres des murs étaient couvertes de moisissures, ils descendirent plus d'un escalier, afin d'arriver dans les bas-fonds du château pour finalement entrer dans une salle. Akime questionna du regard le vieux mage.

-C'est ici que Atsuka a été torturé, et là où des dizaines de mages ont souffert et sont morts.  
Le jeune Dragnir s'aventura dans la pièce et s'approcha d'une chaise, dont il caressa l'accoudoir:  
-Je tuerai l'ordure qui est à leur tête, surtout s'il n'est pas inculpé.  
-Oui, ça reste étrangement biz-

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les deux mages se retournèrent brusquement quand une ombre se faufila dans la pièce. Impossible de la suivre des yeux, elle était trop rapide, Gildert ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser sa magie, de peur d'attirer l'attention de la garde, et pas plus que Akime. Que faire ? L'ombre s'approcha d'eux, le jeune homme se mit en position et s'apprêta à arrêter l'intrus, quand Gildert attrapa son bras et de son autre main asséna un coup, que l'ennemi évita de justesse, et posa pied à terre. Ils se faisaient maintenant face, mais le plus surprenant était que cette personne avait réussi à éviter un coup de Gildert, c'était Gildert quoi ! Comment avait-elle fait ? «Que veux-tu ?!» Vociféra Gildert, alors qu'une intense friction magique parcourait l'air surchargé. C'est bien la première fois qu'Akime voyait Gildert aussi en colère, c'est sûrement parce que d'autres que lui pouvait être en danger. «J'ai un message à vous transmettre Messire Gildert Crive» fit simplement l'inconnu sans laisser entrevoir de sentiments. Le vieux mage semblait déconcerté par cette réplique, mais la mystérieuse silhouette continua sur sa lancée. «J'ai prévenu vos coéquipiers, vous devez quitter ces lieux, car le conseil a échoué, ils vont être libérés sur parole.» Avant même de pouvoir en placer une, le mystérieux, non, la mystérieuse, car elle avait une voix plutôt féminine, silhouette avait disparue comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Ils ne réfléchirent pas plus, remontèrent rapidement les escaliers, et comme tout bon mage de Fairy Tail, ayant la flemme de chercher la porte, Gildert défonça la muraille, qu'était les murs de cette bâtisse. Et juste au moment où ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, ils croisèrent la Dragonne Slayer et les deux chats volants arriver à leur tour. Wendy expliqua prestement pourquoi ils étaient revenus aussi rapidement:

-Une étrange femme nous as dit de quitter les lieux car bientôt ils seraient libérés car le conseil aurait échoué et que ce lieux serait de nouveau habité, mais je n'ai pas tout comprit, Kino nous a conseillé de suivre ses conseils, _elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'elle se demandait s'ils avaient tout suivit_.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, la consola Akime en lui tapotant le dos amicalement.  
-Sinon, avez-vous pu voir son visage ? _Les questionna Gildert, ils secouèrent négativement la tête_, car nous l'avons nous aussi rencontré et elle nous a dit la même chose qu'à vous, _les trois mages furent vraiment surpris d'entendre cela, mais le mage continua_, et vous avez bien fait de revenir directement ici, on ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer après son passage. D'ailleurs depuis ce moment une étrange intuition me taillade et me dit de rentrer sans perdre un instant, et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

Sur ces sages paroles, la petite troupe reprit le chemin du retour, et pas sans inquiétude. Bien au contraire, les équipes seront sûrement averties, et peut être même en danger.

* * *

Ils étaient épuisés. Leurs recherches et enquête n'avaient abouties nulle part, et maintenant ils étaient exténués. Lily et Gagil étaient adossés contre un arbre, aux côtés de Levy, quant à Luxus, il fixait l'horizon, perché sur une branche. Même s'il était un faux chasseur de dragon, il avait tout de même un flair aussi aiguisé que Natsu ou Gagil, et depuis un bout de temps, il sentait une étrange odeur, celle d'une personne qui les suivait, sans cesse, et qui se rapprochait. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent, car un combat les attendait, peut-être, cela n'était pas sûr, mais il vallait se préparer au pire. De plus, ils avaient une importante mission sur les bras, le vieux l'avait dit, personne ne doit faillir à la mission, ils devaient la réussir coûte que coûte. Mais ils les avaient quand même éloigné, en conseillant au reste de son équipe de se tenir loin de lui s'il devait y avoir un affrontement, comme ça il pourrait déployer toute sa puissance. Cela serait plus facile pour lui. Par ailleurs, Gagil avait tenu à se tenir proche de lui, l'horizon d'un combat l'enivrait déjà.

L'odeur était proche, à quelques mètres. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, une silhouette non reconnaissable, dû au fait que le soleil soit dans son dos, lui asséna un coup, qu'il para rapidement avec ses bras. Les deux adversaires posèrent pied sur sol. Pendant que Lily et Levy essayaient de retenir Gagil qui voulait lui aussi se battre.

L'ennemi ne se décida pas à bouger aussi bien que Luxus prit son élan et fonça à vive allure sur lui. Pourtant sans avoir cillé, tel une ombre, son adversaire ce contenta de reculer à chacun de ses coups. Luxus n'en revenait pas. Soudain, la personne en face, dont on ne voyait toujours pas le visage, disparue sous ses yeux, et réapparue près de lui, et lui asséna un uppercut à l'estomac. Le mage posa un genou à terre. Son ennemi avait la rapidité du vent avec lui.

* * *

Ils avaient pris la route tôt le matin et étrangement et pour la première fois ils devaient se rendre à pied à leur destination, sur décision d'Atsuka. Natsu en était tout heureux et c'était à se demandait si sa sœur aussi avait le mal des transports et si c'était une caractéristique de tous les Dragnir. Mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de marcher un peu, surtout quand le paysage qui se dressaient devant vous était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup l'occasion d'admirer un paysage aussi magnifique, car à chaque fois ils prenaient le train. Un délicieux parfum dansait dans les airs, c'était une odeur si simple mais si gracieuse, n'importe quel passant aurait remarqué ce parfum doux et corsé à la fois, envoûtant même qui emplissait les narines et les poumons, nous faisant entrer dans un état de transe qui nous transporte dans un monde imaginaire.  
De plus, les responsables s'en donnaient à cœur joie, de faire tourner en bourrique les quelques passants; de leurs longues et uniques jambes qui s'entremêlaient les uns aux autres, laissant apparaître de magnifiques ailes d'un vert unique, à chacune d'elles, grandissant jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de ce corps coloré; il était ainsi vêtu en hiver comme en été, quand il neige et quand le soleil brille, d'une robe flamboyante aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel virevoltant au gré du vent créant un défilée de mélanges de couleurs redonnant le sourire et éclairant le visage de ceux qui croisaient leurs chemin. Elles étaient les responsables de ce parfum, pourtant les yeux ne s'arrêtaient pas à cette vue mais partaient au-delà, un peu plus loin, car des êtres féeriques brandissaient fièrement leurs branches vêtues de rose, du rose provenant de tous les coins du monde, du rose, non, des roses; tous les roses existant en ce bas monde étaient présents sur ce fabuleux manteau. Sur ces cerisiers si fièrement dressés au bord de la route, au milieu d'un grand champ de tournesol, dans lequel Natsu et Happy, ouvraient la marche, courant après papillon et sauterelle.  
Lucy les suivait tranquillement, souriant à la vue de la course poursuite effrénée entre eux et un grillon et se moquait de chacune de leurs cabrioles. Grey était derrière eux, et fermait la marche. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il fixait son amie des yeux, avec une lueur de détresses et de désarroi perceptible dans ceux-ci «Amoureux ?» Fit une voix comme sortit d'outre-tombe, et cette question inattendue et dite avec tact, Grey tressailli et déglutit quand il remarqua que son interlocutrice l'observait depuis un bout de temps déjà. D'ailleurs, il ne savait que trop quoi répondre, puisque cela devait être vrai, Atsuka lui sourit tendrement et baissa les yeux.

«Je vois, tu veux me rendre jalouse à ce que je vois» Confia-t-elle, tout en jetant un regard du côté du mage. Celui-ci avait arrêté de marcher, et la regardait bouche bée, et grande ouverte. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais un sourire amusé fendit ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps, mais pour dire vrai depuis 'ce fameux jour', il n'avait pas était insensible au charme de la Dragon slayer, même si elle était la sœur de son rival de toujours qu'était Natsu. Mais bien que Lucy était plus belle qu'elle, ou encore Erza (surtout de par sa ressemblance avec un certain garçon) Atsuka avait un petit quelque chose de hautain mais qui forçait le respect. Il se voyait en elle, disons plutôt qu'_ils se ressemblaient, oui, c'est cela, ils se ressemblaien_t. Soudain son sourire s'envola quand celle-ci se mit à rire fortement. Il ne devait pas se demander pourquoi cette réaction, puisqu'il devait le savoir, oui, il connaissait les causes de ce rire malicieux. Elle s'était encore une fois jouée de lui, amusée à le taquiner, et avait donc rit à sa réaction. Il en était dégoûté, après tout s'était Atsuka, et c'est certain qu'elle ne changera pas, quand son amie cessa de rire et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux. Brusquement elle tourna sa tête vers lui, et pas sans la faire sursauter. Elle lui souriait :

-Tu as bien grandis Grey, et puis ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir triste, je te taquinais un peu. Dis, tu veux bien me sourire un peu et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et la petite Lucy ?  
Le mage hallucina, elle se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui puis la minute d'après il baissa tristement la tête, tout en se remémorant les événements de ce soir-là, celui où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, chez la constellationniste.  
-Je la tenais dans mes bras, et étais prêt à l'embrasser, quand elle me repoussa et s'excusa de ne pouvoir faire cela, tout en disant qu'elle ne voyait en moi qu'un frère, un grand frère. Je le savais bien, je connaissais ses sentiments à mon égard, qui n'étaient que de l'amitié, mais tu sais, il fallait que je tente ma chance, sinon je n'aurais pas pu tourner la page sur mes sentiments. Et j'ignorais que cela faisait si mal d'être repoussé, mais je me dis maintenant que c'est mieux ainsi et j'ai donc décidé de l'aider, car je veux tout de même la rendre heureuse, il vit la mine déconfite d'Atsuka et passa sa main dans la chevelure rose tout en la décoiffant et la ébouriffant, il se baissa à sa hauteur, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, je veux aussi ton bonheur Atsu.  
-Imbécile, mon petit Grey devient un homme! Un vrai !  
Il lui sourit sincèrement, elle lui rendit son sourire, en attrapant sa main et se mit à courir en le tirant pour rattraper le reste de la troupe qui ne les avaient pas attendus.  
-Quand vas-tu arrêter de te moquer de moi ?  
-Jamais, jamais ! Fit-elle en courant.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un bout de temps et une pause avait été décidée lorsque Lucy et Happy ne tenaient plus la cadence. Ils étaient assis près d'une chute de cascade, en haut d'une petite falaise, Natsu et Happy essayaient d'attraper une grenouille et Grey était partit à la recherche d'Atsuka, qui était partit depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Il marchait, ou plutôt montait, escalada une petite paroi abrupte, puis atteignit le sommet de la falaise et trouva en son bout, les cheveux lâches virevoltant dans le vent, la Dragonne slayer qui scrutait des yeux l'horizon qui se découpait sous les rayons du soleil. «Tu veux quoi Grey ?» Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner, elle avait sans aucun doute flairé son odeur, après tout Atsuka avait un odorat plus développé que les autres Dragons slayer de la guilde.

-Ben on s'inquiétait pour toi, je suis venu te chercher.  
-Ah bon, désolée d'avoir été si longue. On y va ?!

Elle descendit la première suivit de près par Grey, « bon c'est trop long, râla-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps. » Elle attrapa Grey, lui conseilla de bien se tenir et elle sauta dans les airs, se rattrapant à une branche. Le mage de glace en fut tout retourné, il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, car celle-ci s'élança une nouvelle fois dans les airs, sautant de branche en branche, il se contenta juste de se tenir à elle, en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, sans pour autant l'étrangler, en essayant de ne pas vomir. /_Un singe_, pensa Grey/. Et dans un coup de vent, ils atterrirent juste à côté de leur amis, pris par la surprise Happy se jeta dans la poitrine de Lucy, la faisant tomber en arrière, quant à Natsu il se contenta de regarder les arrivant et ajouta le plus naturellement possible:

-Vous êtes en retard  
-Natsu, pourquoi ça t'a pas surpris ? Lança Happy  
-Ben j'y suis un peu habitué, puisque c'est souvent comme ça qu'elle apparaît devant moi. De ce fait, elle ne me surprend plus.  
-Il est temps de reprendre la route, ordonna la mage, en lâchant Grey, complètement sonné. Il tomba sur le sol, comme une gelée, tout comme Natsu, il avait eut des nausées, il faut dire qu'Atsuka avait mit la gomme.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent la route en accélérant la cadence. La guilde des Pegasus se retrouvait encore loin, à vrai dire Fairy Tail et Blue Pegasus, était les guildes les plus éloignées de tout le pays, et à cette allure, avec une pause toutes les deux heures pour les plus fatigués qui comptait Lucy, ils finiraient par arriver que très tard cette nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le lendemain. Si bien que la mage stellaire continua le reste du trajet sur le dos de la Dragonne slayer. Elle en était très gênée, enfin ce n'était pas inconfortable, mais disons qu'elle avait peur de se montrer trop faible, devant sa nouvelle amie, et se dégrader dans son estime. Mais quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, Atsuka ne réagissait pas, et esquissait à chacune des tentatives de la mage pour descendre de son perchoir, un sourire. Bien évidemment Grey et Natsu enviaient Lucy, ils auraient voulu être à sa place. Le dos d'Atsuka semblait plutôt confortable, comme un lit ou un oreiller, pour pioncer le reste du trajet tout penaud. Mais la seule autre personne qui eut droit à ce privilège, fut Happy, le chat bleu. De toute façon, avons-nous déjà vu une femme porter un homme sur son dos, cela serait vraiment invraisemblable et hilarant. C'est ainsi que la petite troupe, vers les vingt heures, traversa la clairière qui précédait leur point d'arrivée. Lorsqu'une espèce de buisson se mit à bouger. Lucy et Happy se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent derrière le dos d'Atsuka, quant à Grey et Natsu ils se mirent devant eux, en position de combat, les sens aux aguets. Une petite forme rousse se découpa du buisson et s'élança dans les bras du Dragon slayer de feu, sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. C'était une petite boule de poil qui sanglotait, Kurinn. Natsu ne savait pas quoi faire et se retourna vers sa sœur qui continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

-Méchante, pourquoi tu veux encore m'abandonner.  
-Dis-moi simplement si tu as réussi à voir qui cela était, soupira la mage en marchant. Tous la rattrapèrent et tendirent l'oreille.  
-Je ne comprends pas, réfléchit Happy  
-Eh bien c'est simplement, Atsuka, tout à l'heure à sentit une présence qui nous suivait, et m'a envoyé en éclaireur pour que je découvre qui cela pouvait être. Si bien que j'ai fini par me perdre et par vous perdre. J'avais tellement peur, surtout quand je l'ai vu, quand j'ai vu celle qui nous suivait  
-Qui était-ce ? L'interrogea Natsu curieux, tandis que Grey et Atsuka haussait un sourcil.

Une voix surgit comme d'outre-tombe: Étrange que tu n'ai pas deviné ma chère Atsuka, ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir il y quatre années que ton flair est moins aiguisé.

* * *

Il était sur la route, loin de leur point d'arrivé, quand Gérald continua de questionner Erza à propos de cette Iz' «Ma rencontre avec elle remonte à longtemps dans le passé, bien avant que je ne fasse partie de Fairy Tail» elle se retourna vers Gérald «Lorsque je quittais la tour du paradis, je me retrouvais sur une plage, sans rien, mis à part mes vêtements, qui n'étaient plus que des guenilles. J'errais pendant plusieurs jours à la recherche d'une ville, ou de quoi manger. Mais rien, rien ni personne, ni quoi que soit qui puisse me rassasier.

Un jour, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir, je me retrouvais à assister à un combat de mage. C'est là que je la vis, pour la première fois, belle est rayonnante, Iz'. Elle se battait comme une danseuse, elle évitait et renvoyait les coups tout en dansant. C'était vraiment magnifique. Elle eut terminé son combat en quelques minutes à peine, quand elle finit par me remarquer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une personne me souriait. Par la suite elle m'emmena dans sa guilde, BlackSmith. Bien évidemment je cherchais par tous les moyens à rejoindre la guilde de Grand-père Rob, alors toute sa guilde s'est mise à m'aider. Pendant mes recherches, c'est elle qui m'a appris à maîtriser ma magie, et elle m'a enseignée toutes les ressources que je pouvais avoir, car la mienne était, selon elle, bien différente de la sienne. Cela allait faire quelques mois que j'étais chez eux, quand une jeune fille, un peu plus jeune que moi entra en compagnie d'un forgeron mage de renom Azéri. D'après ce qu'on disait il ne forgeait que pour les magiciens qu'il estimait beaucoup et cette fille avait eu l'honneur d'avoir un katana forgé par lui.»  
Gérald la regarda, il semblait avoir compris l'identité de la jeune fille, mais il la laissa poursuivre  
«Elle devait avoir dans les dix années, mais ce qui me choqua le plus se fut son tatouage sur son épaule droite en rouge, qui ne m'était pas inconnu, c'était certain, car Grand-père Rob avait le même dans son dos. Une magicienne de Fairy Tail. Je pouvais penser qu'ils avaient fait exprès de l'amener ici. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais dit à personne comment j'avais réussi à intégrer Fairy Tail, mais cela a été très rapide, car comme je l'avais deviné, cette mage était venue pour moi.  
Il semblait qu'elle entretenait de bonne relation avec le maître de la guilde et pour m'aider il lui avait demandé de venir me voir et de m'aider à rentrer dans la guilde que je souhaitais rejoindre. Elle avait accepté sans broncher, et quelques jours après nous sommes parties. Cela a été dur de tous les quitter, surtout Iz', avec qui j'avais une très forte amitié qui nous liait, mais je savais, et elle aussi qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirais par partir. Nous nous sommes fait la promesse de nous retrouver, alors que nous serons à notre majorité pour un combat à la loyal, et ainsi tester la puissance de chacune pendant ces années de séparations. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris la route. Nous avons marché pendant longtemps, j'étais intimidée, et j'avais peur de me faire détester par celle qui aller m'aider à entrer à la guilde de mes rêves. Mais bien vite et je ne sais comment, nous nous sommes attachées l'une à l'autre, le voyage dura longtemps, mais pas pour nous. Malheureusement, avant même d'atteindre Fairy Tail, elle a dû me laisser continuer seule, car un membre de son équipe l'avait appelée à son secours, c'est ainsi que j'atteignis la guilde quelques temps plus tard.

-Cette fille c'était ...  
Erza le fixa quelques secondes, et fini par lever ses yeux dans le ciel:  
-Hum, c'était Atsuka. Mais tu sais malgré qu'elle soit mon amie, j'aurais tellement voulu revoir Iz', je tiens à elle plus que tout, c'était mon amie, la première qui me soit venue en aide. Je.., trembla-t-elle.  
Gérald s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça légèrement et lui chuchota de se calmer, Erza retrouva peu à peu le contrôle.  
Les mages reprirent leur route, mais une chose étrange flottait dans l'air. Sans une ni deux, Erza se ré-équipa et Gérald se prépara à attaquer. Le vent souffla, souffla, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Un étrange parfum pu se sentir, quand une jeune femme se présenta devant eux. Elle était très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui dansaient dans son dos, une longue mèche qui fais ressortir ses grands yeux noirs, une peau blanche, avec un bustier de couleur orange, un jeans noir, et un long ruban noué dans ses cheveux en queue de cheval. A sa vue Erza se revêtit de son amure habituelle, quand à Gérald, il l'a questionna du regard.  
-Vous m'avez reconnue Erza-san ?  
-Je pensais que tu étais resté à Crocus, auprès du roi. Alors que viens-tu faire ici _Kurinn_ ?  
-Je vois que vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, mais je viens juste vous transmettre un message de Maître Makarov et du Roi de Fiore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Atsuka n'est pas encore au courant de ma venue en ce haut monde.  
Erza et Gérald se regardèrent, l'air hagard.

~ Fin ~

-_Kurinn_, prononça le Maître  
-Désolée, s'inclina-t-elle, je n'ai pas pu atteindre le groupe de Dragnir Atsuka avant lui. Désolée.  
Le Maître resta grave sur ces quelques paroles, pendant que les mages présents dans la guilde étaient tiraillés par la plus grande des incompréhensions. Oui, _Kurinn_ était censé être le chat roux aux yeux noirs d'Atsuka, et non cette fille.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre Neuvième !

J'ai été rapide pour une fois, mais ces chapitres sont bien écrit comparé aux tous premiers.

Par ailleurs, dans ce chapitre on éclaircit les sentiments de Grey, oui, il y a du GreyLu, et non, je ne pense pas en refait (à voir). J'ai déjà prévenu, je ne compte pas faire de couple. Parce que l'on peut apprécier une fanfiction sans qu'il y ait le moindre couple. Malheureusement, les fans n'aiment QUE les fictions avec des couples, enfin, dans la grandes majorités.

Néanmoins, revenons à nos moutons. En ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, mais c'est surtout la nuit, tard dans le soir que j'ai une irrésistible envie d'écrire. Pour le moment je me concentre sur cette fiction, que j'aimerai finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je vais y arriver, promit !

Alors, qu'apprend-on dans ce chapitre ?

Le thème est la mystérieuse messagère, ici _Kurinn_.

De plus, l'apparition d'une personne connaissant Atsuka, le combat de Gildert et celui de Luxus, et la magie d'Akime Dragnir.

Navré pour ceux qui auraient souhaité que j'approfondisse le combat de Gildert, vraiment, mais je pense que personne n'a besoin de dessin, Gildert est un homme puissant, mais son seul point faible, ce sont ses amis (il ne sait pas encore que Cana est sa fille, je vous le rappelle, ce n'est pas dans ma banque de donné de départ de la fan-fiction)

Bon, je vais finir sur ce point, je commence le chapitre dixième !

_HimeCo Samishii_


	10. Les Mages de l'Ancien Temps

Une étrange atmosphère circulait maintenant dans la guilde. Elle émanait de Maître Makarov. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était comme cela, mais bizarrement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pareil:

-Sais-tu où ils sont à présent ?  
-Je l'ignore, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai vu aucune trace de combat et le parfum dans le vent était celui d'une femme, essaya de le rassurer la jeune femme.  
Le vieux mage leva les yeux au plafond, tout en soupirant longuement et fini par ajouter une chose qu'aucune personne présente dans la guilde ne put comprendre, excepté l'étrange messagère: _Alors Erza ne va pas avoir beaucoup de travail._

* * *

Un hurlement résonna dans toute la forêt ou presque. Il faut dire que la voix de Happy portait loin.

-Un fantôme ! Hurla celui-ci tout en se cachant bien plus dans le haut de Lucy.  
-Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea alors Atsuka.

Tous les autres étaient restés niais, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle et la nouvelle venue se connaissaient. Vraiment, ils étaient perdus, puis Lucy prit la parole:

-Je me trompe peut-être, mais tu fais partie de la guilde de BlackSmith, non ? L'intéressée lui sourit et hocha la tête  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Grey

Pour toute réponse, Lucy montra son cou de son index. Le mage remarqua alors le symbole de cette guilde sur le cou de l'inconnu.

-Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici Isabelle ?  
-C'est Iz' ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Iz' je te dis ?! Et puis la guilde m'a envoyée en mission dans la même guilde que vous car ils ont appris pour l'enlèvement programmé qui va avoir lieu à Blue Pegasus.  
-Tu es sûre ? Intervint Grey, car d'après nos renseignements un mage de ta guilde se porterait disparu.  
-Je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux à ma guilde, les rassura Iz' étonnée.

Astuka soupira, tandis que Lucy se relevait en poussant Happy.

-Yosh, on y va tous ensemble ! Déclara Natsu plein d'énergie, sous le regard étonné de tous.

Il commença à marcher, Grey croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, Lucy tituba, dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas marché depuis un bout de temps, Iz' les suivit, et Atsuka partit à leur suite.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville de la guilde, lorsque celle-ci commença à fermer boutique. Mails il semblait que les Pegasus veillaient, car leur guilde était encore tout éclairée. Les six mages passèrent le seuil de l'entrée, tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux venus et les discussions ambiantes cessèrent. Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy reconnurent bien vite les quelques mages qu'ils avaient connus lors de l'alliance de la lumière, entre autre: Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren et Eave. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci les saluèrent de la main, non sans rendre jalouses quelques mages, qui lancèrent des foudres aux nouvelles arrivantes. Les quatre mages vinrent à leur encontre. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils demandèrent aux garçons de partir et s'occupèrent à draguer Lucy et Iz'. Mais, s'approchant trop près d'elle, Iz' enfonça son pied dans la figure d'Ichiya, qui semblait la dégoûter au plus haut point, et le pauvre se retrouva projeté dans le bar du fond et s'évanouit. Tous furent ahuris par cet acte de violence dès leur arrivée, mais pas étonné, quant aux Trimens, ils se contentèrent de rester près de Lucy. Celle-ci les repoussa avec politesse. Soudain, le maître de Blue Pegasus fit soudainement son entrée : Maître Bob.

-Nous vous attendions mes mages chéris, sourit-il tout en lançant des baisers de loin à Grey et Natsu qui en eurent des sueurs froides.  
-Navrée d'arriver si tard, s'excusa Atsuka en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.  
-Quel événement, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus chère mage dragon.

Il invita alors celle-ci à venir discuter avec lui dans son bureau. Le brouhaha ambiant revint peu à peu, ainsi que les habitudes de chaque mage de cette guilde, le maître n'étant plus là. Les Trimens et les six arrivants étaient maintenant autour d'une même table, à discuter de tout et de rien, excepté Grey et Eve. Soudain, se fut la réapparition d'Ichiya, bien qu'il s'éloigna du plus possible d'Iz', tout en souhaitant un bon retour à Atsuka qui revenait. Lucy ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase, pourtant Grey et Natsu ne réagir pas non plus. Happy entreprit de lui expliquer la situation «Aye. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant Lucy, mais Atsuka n'est pas un mage comme nous autres qui appartenons à une seule et unique guilde, Lucy semblait déconcertée par ces dires, je veux dire par là, qu'elle possède le sceau d'appartenance à plusieurs guildes différentes, pas uniquement celui de Fairy Tail. Comme cela elle peut choisir des missions dans n'importe quelle guilde, tant qu'elle appartient à celle-ci. Ce sont des mages très rares, ils en restent qu'une seule poignée d'après ce qu'on dit. Ils sont au-dessus de la plupart des lois et jurent allégeance à un tout autre conseil, il me semble... D'ailleurs, ils sont reconnus comme étant très puissants, certains atteignent même la puissance des dix mages saints, peut-être même que des mages saints font partis de cette catégorie. On les nomme plus communément: _Mage Traqueur_.»

-J-je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant, s'étonna Lucy.  
-Des personnes très haut placées font pression pour ne pas trop divulguer leur existence, confia Eave.  
-Surtout que ce n'est pas le même conseil qui les prend en charge, renchérit Hibiki  
-Mais, moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est à quelles autres guildes tu es liée ? Demanda Ren à Atsuka qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation  
-De trois guildes seulement, somnola la Dragonne slayer  
-C'est déjà beaucoup, bouda Natsu, tu rentres jamais à Fairy Tail.

Sa sœur se contenta de lui lancer un sourire de trois kilomètres. La raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'elle rentre, était de pouvoir se mesurer à elle, pas parce qu'elle lui manquait. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se leva est se dirigea vers la sortie, en prenant soin d'attraper ses affaires au passage.

-Où vas-tu ? La questionna Hibiki.  
-Hum, j'ai quelque chose à aller vérifier.

Elle fit un simple signe de la main et disparue après avoir passé le seuil de la grande porte, laissant un silence pesant parmi les mages. Si bien que les Trimens et Ichiya retournèrent à leurs habitudes, laissant Natsu et Grey se disputer, Happy dévorer du poisson goulûment et une Lucy n'en pouvant plus. Même Iz' semblait avoir disparue, d'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle était presque sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu à cette table avec eux. Mais tout de même, le terme de «Mage Traqueur» ne lui disait vraiment rien, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu. Et maintenant, elle aimerait en savoir plus sur eux, mais Atsuka avait disparue bien vite, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose. La constellationniste ne remarqua que très tard la présence de Eave à ses côtés. Pourtant, habituellement il se serait précipité sur une passante pour lui faire la cour, mais là, il semblait s'amuser avec une sorte de médaillon rouge, qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts. Curieuse, elle lui demanda à qui celle appartenait. En y repensant, cela faisait presque deux années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, le jeune homme devait donc avoir environ dix-huit ans et Ren et Hibiki vingt-deux ans quand à Ichiya il la dégoûtait toujours autant.

«Ce _médaillon_, je l'ai trouvé ce matin et j'ai simplement envie de le garder encore un peu avant de le rendre. Par ailleurs, tout à l'heure tu pensais tout haut, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. Donc autant éclaircir un peu ta lanterne à propos des Mages Traqueurs. En parlant de cela, c'est un concept très peu utilisé à notre temps, mais il est né il y a très longtemps. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler des mages de l'ancien temps. On racontait que les seuls qui bénéficiaient de la magie étaient des personnes très peu recommandables, des voleurs, des charlatans et autres brigands. Voilà pourquoi on ne donnait pas une très belle image des mages, même aujourd'hui. Ils l'utilisaient pour commettre l'irréparable et personne n'était vraiment en mesure de les arrêter, quitte à les tuer. C'est ainsi que le tout premier conseil fut créé et que ce terme fut utilisé. A sa tête: un groupe de personne plus influents et sages les unes que les autres, respectés par tous. Ils avaient tout pouvoir sur les mages et décidaient donc de leur liberté, et de leur mort. Mais sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y arriver seuls, ils ont mis au point un nouveau genre de mage. Une sorte d'élite, choisie sur de très rudes épreuves et des critères très sélectifs, c'est ce qu'on appelait: Mage Traqueur. Car c'étaient les seuls, à cette époque, à avoir un permis pour tuer, car ils bénéficiaient de l'accord du conseil. Donc pendant un temps, les mages ont été sévèrement réprimandés, et ne passaient pas au travers du conseil. Mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas, bien vite les Mages Traqueurs se retrouvèrent la cibles de meurtres, car certain furent corrompus pour de l'argent à cause de leur puissance; les systèmes de Mage Traqueur ont été affecté, ce qui signa la fin de ces mages. C'est ainsi que, pour effacer une erreur du conseil et ce carnage qui fut extrêmement meurtrier, toutes les informations et les données les concernant ont été supprimées. Pourtant, étrangement, certains d'entre eux refont leur apparition.»

Lucy le fixa, puis baissa les yeux, elle avait compris où il voulait en venir « En fait on pourrait en dire autant de Dragnir Atsuka et de SilverShadow Isabelle. Elles réapparaissent après des années d'absence sans aucune nouvelles et de plus, des enlèvements font rages dans tout le pays et même plus qui sait. Je suppose que tout à lien, n'est-ce pas ?»

Eave remarqua la mine songeuse de Lucy, il lui tapota amicalement le dessus de la tête, tout en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, car ce n'était que de simples suppositions ou légendes.

Natsu n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, il était loin d'être aussi bête qu'il le laissait paraître et il ne pouvait avouer à personne qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien au sujet de sa sœur jumelle et aussi de son petit frère. Les leçons d'Ignir ne l'ont jamais aidé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais ces temps-ci, il avait un étrange pressentiment, Mage Traqueur ou non, sa sœur lui cachait bien des choses.

* * *

Natsu, Grey et Happy devaient dormir dans la même chambre à l'hôtel, malheureusement pour eux, lorsque Atsuka avait réservé, elle n'avait pas pris en compte leurs demandes, et donc ils devaient se coltiner les uns les autres pour le reste de la nuit. Quant à Lucy, elle devait dormir avec les deux filles restantes, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas réapparues depuis leur départ. Par ailleurs, elle était maintenant assisse en tailleur sur le lit de Grey et dévorait un roman, pendant que lui et Natsu, comme à l'accoutumé, se battaient.

Ce que lui avait dit Eave l'avait beaucoup perturbée, surtout que si elle avait bien comprit, Iz' serait aussi un Mage Traqueur. « Le droit de tuer » cela signifiait donc, encore aujourd'hui que ces mages ont un permis de tuer. Ce n'est pas possible, Atsuka et Iz' ne pouvaient pas faire ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs elle s'empressa de bannir cette pensée de son esprit, surtout que maintenant ils frôlaient l'inondation ! Cet idiot de chat avait voulu prendre un bain, et comme les deux autres abrutis avaient réussi à défoncer la porte fermée à clé, Happy n'avait plus voulu se laver, et avait laissé le robinet allumé à fond (il est pudique à ce point (?)). Et comme un malheur n'arrive pas seul, le robinet fut complètement fondu par celui qu'on nomme Salamander. Résultat, le lit sur lequel était Lucy flottait tel un bateau, pendant que Natsu et Grey faisaient des bulles sous l'eau, tout en commençant une bagarre sous-marine et que Happy était chaudement couché en boule sous la couette. Il y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, surtout que maintenant, aussi incroyable que ça pouvait paraitre, il y avait du courant.  
Soudain, il y eut un immense éclair, il traversa la fenêtre à une vitesse fulgurante et toucha l'eau. Le flux de lumière s'intensifia, que tous furent aveuglés. Tout revint à la normal. Natsu et Grey, hébétés étaient assis sur le sol et le lit de Lucy était posée à terre sur le sol sec, et à la fenêtre, il y avait Iz', avec un fourreau à la main. Elle descendit de son perchoir et entra dans la chambre.

Leur chambre était maintenant inhabitable, si bien que les filles durent partager leur chambre. Bien vite Iz' en vain aux mains quand les deux compères se mirent à faire la revanche de la bataille de polochons d'Hôsenka; et ils n'y allaient pas très doucement avec les oreillers, Lucy faillit tomber du deuxième étages et fut rattrapée de justesse pas Happy et un autre renversa la boisson de Tequila d'Iz', autant dire qu'elle eut la même réaction qu'Erza avec son fraisier.  
C'est ainsi que Natsu et Grey durent se faire face. Ils étaient ficelés bien solidement dans une couette, l'un à l'autre, par un fil de fer raccroché à la fenêtre. Ils étaient donc voués à rester collés ensemble et à être suspendu dans le vide. Ils devaient essayer de bouger le moins possible, car la corde pouvait lâcher et ils feraient de bons œufs au plat pour le lendemain. Toute la nuit, l'un comme l'autre sentait la respiration de leur partenaire, qui s'engouffrait sur leur visage respectif, ainsi que le torse de l'autre se soulever avec rythme et sensualité en cœur, telle une mélodie qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Ils purent ainsi se fixer profondément et se dévorer du regard. BEURK. Rien que d'y penser, ils en éprouvaient un profond dégoût, cette Iz' allait le leur payer.

* * *

Sous un ciel couvert, de par la précipitation qui s'annonçait, l'air et le sol s'humidifiaient à vue d'œil. Pourtant elle continua sa course effrénée. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, elle s'en voulait, elle aurait dû le prévoir bien avant. Mais son erreur elle ne put la réparer, car elle n'arriva que trop tard. La guilde n'était plu, rien ni personne à l'horizon non plus, la guilde de BlackSmith, ainsi que ses membres avaient mystérieusement disparue, elle s'était volatilisée. Elle s'accroupit et caressa lentement la terre, sous les nuages qui commençaient à pleurer. Elle braqua ses yeux du côté droit, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps, et une odeur qui lui était plus familière.

-Je vous revois Iz' et toi dans la même journée, vous voulez vraiment me tuer ma parole  
-Hum, je vois que nous avons eu la même pensée, ce qui ne m'étonne pas en fait. Mais je peux te rassurer, tes amis sont sous notre protection, et maintenant je te prie de me suivre, Atsuka.  
-J'ai autre chose à faire que de te suivre, répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à repartir sur ses pas.  
-Je ne veux pas utiliser la force et puis, n'oublie pas que je te connais plus encore que ton cher frère. Maintenant suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

* * *

Revenons un peu en arrière voulez-vous, à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Gildert et Luxus venaient de rentrer avec le reste de leur équipe et depuis lors, ils étaient restés dans le bureau du Maître. Wendy, Levy, Sharuru et Lily étaient très inquiets par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté et entendu, quant à Gagil il mangeait comme à son habitude, et Akime n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter au plus haut point, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mirajane, lui proposa un verre pour qu'il se calme un peu, il ne déclina pas l'offre.  
La seule conclusion à tout ceux-ci que put faire Makarov fut que le temps qui resterait avant que tous ne découvre ce qui se cachait derrière les enlèvements était une question de temps. Celui-ci filera aussi vite que la fin d'une âme qui s'émiette vers le chemin qu'est la mort.

* * *

Le matin.  
Il fallait s'en douter, Natsu et Grey furent très rapidement mis K.O contre Iz'. Cela avait ébahie Lucy, même si elle savait que ses amis n'avaient sûrement pas réussi à avoir une nuit réparatrice, Iz' l'avait tout bonnement impressionnée, de plus c'était une magie assez étrange qu'elle utilisait.

~ Flash Back ~

_Alors que les deux compères venaient de se faire détacher, voilà qu'ils déclaraient la guerre à Iz', qui elle, buvait tranquillement sa dose matinale de tequila. Natsu enroba son poing de feu quant à Grey, il se prépara à lancer un sort de construction et ils se mirent à foncer à vive allure sur la mage, qui ne cilla pas et continuait à boire. Mais, à la toute dernière minute, dans un élan de rapidité, dont presque personne ne put voir les mouvements, elle dégaina de son fourreau son arme, attrapant un manche en bois. Son fourreau devait faire un mètre de long, elle tira. Le manche, magnifiquement taillé devait faire un mètre, pourtant, elle continua à tirer et en sortit une lame de fine épaisseur, mais d'un gros diamètre, courbée et coupante à l'intérieur seulement. C'était une arme de deux mètres, tenant dans un fourreau de un mètre. A peine l'eut-elle sortit que le même éclair de lumière envahissait la pièce, puis celle-ci s'apaisa, Natsu et Grey étaient évanouis à terre._

~Fin~

Personne n'avait pu avoir quoique ce soit, mis à part, en une fraction de seconde la belle lame de son arme. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus était que son arme de deux mètres entrait dans un fourreau d'un mètre. La magie d'Iz', était donc un mystère total. Mais le temps n'était pas aux rires, ils avaient pour mission de veiller sur les mages de Blue Pegasus et ils devaient s'y tenir. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils se préparent. Les garçons étaient retournés dans leur chambre, maintenant sèche.

-Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est Atsuka ?  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant, railla Natsu  
-Tu devrais toi aussi, tu es son frère non, rétorqua la mage.  
-Bah, je te la laisse comme sœur si tu veux, et puis elle s'est toujours débrouillée seule, sans jamais rien me dire quoique ce soit, et ça depuis que nous sommes petits. Je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai pour elle, et puis je m'en fiche complètement de ce qu'elle fait.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, pendant que Grey soupira longuement, avant de finir par le suivre. Lucy était déconcertée.

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la guilde, pendant que la ville commençait à se réveiller aux lueurs de l'astre solaire et de l'aurore. Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de Fairy Tail, sauf qu'à Blue Pegasus il n'y avait pas, bien évidemment, de bagarre générale provoquée par une rivalité maintenant légendaire que tous connaissent. Pourtant une chose agaça Natsu aujourd'hui, ce fut de trouver sa sœur au bar en train de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Car il semblait que lui aussi, étrangement comme Akime avait ressenti quelque chose la nuit dernière. Sans crier gare, il alla vers elle, celle-ci le remarqua et lui fit un sourire qui valut un bonjour.  
Son geste partit tout seul. Il frappa violemment Atsuka au visage, elle percuta le sol brutalement et tout en maintenant sa joue rouge, et comme le reste de la guilde, elle fixa Natsu, avant de baisser les yeux de remords. Grey resta impassible, Lucy avait porté ses mains à sa bouche, et Ren retenait Hibiki.

-T'a foutu quoi hier soir ? _Il l'attrapa part le col, elle détourna les yeux_, réponds-moi !

* * *

Alors voilà le chapitre dix.

Alors, dans ce chapitre on parle d'un sujet qui me tient énormément à cœur et inventé de toute pièce par mon imagination ! Les Mages Traqueurs ! C'que j'peux aimer ces Mages, même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment dans Fairy Tail, mais disons que c'est un arc à part ! Voilà, on parle beaucoup des personnages inventés, j'en suis désolée, mais il faut apprendre à les connaître et peut être à les aimer, pourquoi ? Parce que cela compte pour la suite de la fan-fiction ! Vous verrez.

De plus dans ce chapitre, on apprendre que Natsu a des doutes sur sa sœur et qu'il n'est pas un imbécile, bien sûr que non, Natsu n'est pas un imbécile, il est même plutôt intelligent je dirais, mais cela reste mon avis.

Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Eh bien, que l'on approche du moment fatidique et que j'ai écrit un très très léger yaoi, mais j'adore mettre Natsu et Grey dans ce genre de situation. Ah oui, on entame aussi les explications sur Isabelle SilverShadow, mais qui est-ce ? Une Mage Traqueur comme le dit Eave ? Allez savoir.

Pour en revenir avec mes p'tits Mages traqueurs, j'aime bien le fait de pouvoir inclure des mages pouvant tuer, car mis à part les Guildes Noires, normalement dans FT les Guildes officielles, n'ont pas le droit de tuer, tout le monde le sait, même sans que cela ait été besoin d'être précisé.

Bien, que dire d'autre ? Natsu frappe sa sœur ? Oui ça me prend comme ça de vouloir que des jumeaux se frappent.. Non, Natsu et ses proches parents sont liés d'une manière, et Grey est aussi lié d'une certaine manière à eux, comme celui-ci le dit dans le chapitre précédent.


End file.
